Cruce de caminos
by volatil25
Summary: El doctor Potter y la enfermera de quirófano Weasley siguen sus propios caminos, uno dedicado a la vida disipada mientras el otro adquiere mas responsabilidades de las que puede manejar, esto hasta que la vida se encargue de cruzar sus caminos. Harry y Ginny 100% sin mundo mágico y no sigue la secuencia de HP original, personajes prestados historia propiedad de Volatil25
1. Chapter 1

Es de madrugada, un automóvil deportivo, último modelo circula a gran velocidad por una carretera solitaria, el único ocupante bebe café de un vaso desechable, recién lo ha comprado en una estación de servicio, no ha dormido prácticamente nada, necesita llegar a Londres lo antes posible, así dormirá unas tres horas antes de reportarse en el hospital donde trabaja como médico cirujano.

-maldita Sofía…dice para sí…hacerme venir hasta ese pueblucho para poder tirármela….bueno,..continúa…algo tengo que invertirle no siempre será a mi manera, definitivamente la zorra vale el viajecito, aunque tengo que ser más cuidadoso, no puedo hacer esto sacrificando mis horas de sueño cuando tengo que ir al hospital.

Bufa fastidiado, su trabajo no es fácil en el hospital, de un tiempo a la fecha tienen problemas con las enfermeras de quirófano, por una parte no son suficientes, por otra la jefa actual es demasiado condescendiente, cada dos que tres faltan a sus turnos y eso trastorna su trabajo. Su amigo Neville Longbottom, jefe de cirugía, le ha comentado desde hace tiempo que tiene en puerta la contratación de un excelente elemento, se supone que llegaron a un acuerdo y el tan cacareado elemento inicia sus funciones al día siguiente, bueno más bien en unas horas, bufa de nuevo, otro tropiezo, acoplarse a trabajar con alguien nuevo.

El y Neville se conocieron en la facultad de medicina, de una manera o de otra se hicieron grandes amigos, si bien el chico tenía aspecto de ser algo tonto, la realidad era muy diferente, es un excelente médico. Cuando terminaron la carrera siguieron rutas por separado pero continuaron con su amistad, misma que se fue afianzando con el paso de los años. Neville hizo una carrera en ese hospital, fue ganando prestigio hasta que tres años antes se le reconoció con el nombramiento de cirujano en jefe. En ese entonces él estaba en un hospital en Francia, en una de sus tantas reuniones Neville le hizo una oferta de trabajo imposible de rechazar, así que regresó a Londres.

Da otro trago a su café, se le están cerrando los ojos del cansancio, da un leve parpadeo para aclarar su vista y entonces sucede…al abrirlos de nuevo ve horrorizado que un auto pequeño sale de la nada incorporándose a la carretera, él está bastante retirado, pero va a muy alta velocidad se impactará sin remedio, suelta el vaso del café, desesperado por evitar el golpe baja la velocidad al mismo tiempo que hace una maniobra con el volante, se cambia de carril, aun así alcanza a golpear el otro vehículo en la parte trasera sacándolo del camino, sigue intentando controlar su vehículo, dirige la vista al espejo retrovisor buscando el otro auto. El conductor también maniobra, logra regresar el vehículo a la carretera y se detiene ahí. Avanza un poco más y por fin también se detiene, suelta aire y da vuelta para regresar y ver que todos estén bien. Se acerca al otro vehículo, tiene un leve golpe en la parte trasera, fue el impulso lo que lo sacó de la carretera, dirige su vista hacia el lado del conductor pero no distingue nada, así que baja del coche y se acerca a la ventanilla. Está inclinado sobre el volante, piensa que está herido, golpea el cristal con los nudillos y el conductor se incorpora, abre la puerta y baja realmente enfurecido.

-maldito demente!...grita airada una voz de mujer...casi nos mata!

-usted que sale como un fantasma, de la nada! pero claro, mujer tenía que ser, son un verdadero peligro!, solo sirven para una cosa y a veces ni para eso!

Se miran rabiosos, los ojos de ella lo fulminaban pero ante su comentario ahora lo miran con desprecio.

-si, mujer tenía que ser…diciendo esto lo toma de la mano, él se sorprende tanto que no puede protestar, caminan hasta encontrar un señalamiento con su mano libre se lo indica como una maestra ante un niño que no comprende la lección.

-a ver hombre perfecto, sabe qué significa esto?...el letrero señala el límite de velocidad…hay muchos por toda la carretera,….caminan un poco más….y esto que le dice?...pregunta irónica, es un aviso del cruce de caminos un poco más delante de donde están ahora…vamos, busque en su mente…insiste mofándose... estoy segura de que sabe la respuesta, usted puede

Furioso tira de su mano para liberarla, ella tiene razón, lo sabe pero jamás lo admitirá.

-vaya…suelta burlón… por lo que veo sabe leer, eso es todo un privilegio en estos lugares, considerando el camino por el que salió…ella no puede creer lo que escucha, sin dilación él saca su cartera, toma unos billetes y los pone en la mano de ella…esto cubre de sobra los daños a su auto, el resto es por los inconvenientes que le pude ocasionar, cómprese algo bonito, a ver si así consigue un novio o marido para que no ande en la madrugada ocasionando problemas en las calles

La reacción no se hace esperar, una sonora bofetada le voltea el rostro de lado seguida por los billetes que se estrellan en la misma mejilla.

-consérvelos!, estoy segura que le hacen más falta a usted para seguir cubriendo sus irresponsabilidades!..diciendo esto camina de regreso a su automóvil, él sigue en el mismo lugar viéndola alejarse, paso una mano por la mejilla que le ha golpeado.

-estúpida mujer!...dice en voz muy baja… como se atreve a golpearme?!...furioso aprieta los puños tratando de evitar el impulso de alcanzarla y darle una buena zarandeada, tarda unos minutos en controlarse, se encamina a su vehículo deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener la oportunidad de cobrarle ese golpe. Poco a poco el disgusto pasa cediendo su lugar al remordimiento, no solo estuvo a punto de generar un accidente serio, todavía la insultó, pero bueno, el remordimiento no es algo que le interese.

El despertador suena, se incorpora lanzando maldiciones, casi no ha dormido, afortunadamente no tiene cirugías temprano, mientras se ducha piensa en la mujer del accidente. Lo llamó irresponsable, en este momento le concede toda la razón, si tuviera que operar temprano hubiera tenido que pedirle a Neville que lo supliera y eso no. Es todo un don Juan, es verdad, las mujeres no le gustan, le encantan. Sin excepción, mujer que desea termina en su cama, pero en su profesión es el mejor, se exige cada vez más, los pacientes están seguros en sus manos.

Va llegando a su consultorio, café en mano, cuando se topa a su amigo.

-hola!, vengo a buscarte, .sé que no tienes quirófano en toda la mañana, pero aquí está la nueva jefa de enfermeras ven para presentarla a todos de una vez

-Hola!, vamos entonces,...bajan al siguiente piso y entran a una salita de juntas donde se encuentra ya un pequeño grupo de médicos y enfermeras charlando, él se queda en un rincón, recostado aburrido contra la pared, bebiendo tranquilamente su café con la mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-buenos días a todos!...saluda Neville….gracias por estar aquí, será solo un momento, quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva jefa de enfermeras de quirófano, como algunos de ustedes saben hace tiempo que intentaba traerla a nuestro hospital, el día de hoy por fin eso se logró. Ella es una de las más reconocidas enfermeras, sin más, les presentó a Ginevra Weasley…hace un gesto con la mano invitando a la mencionada a colocarse a su lado, entonces sí que presta atención…es ella, la mujer que lo abofeteo en plena carretera unas horas antes, en silencio bendice su suerte una y otra vez.

Ella agradece a los presentes y se pone a sus órdenes, Neville da por terminada la reunión, la mayoría regresa a sus labores, solo quedan cuatro médicos a los cuales la va presentando de manera personal, todo es rápido, solo un intercambio de palabras amables

-y ahora, permíteme presentarte a nuestro más connotado cirujano, el Dr. Harry Potter.

Ella no había notado su presencia, se sorprende de momento al reconocerlo, él la mira entre cínico y divertido, estrecha su mano de manera desagradable.

-mmm, así que esta es tu tan anhelada contratación Neville, me temo que puedes resultar defraudado.

-a que te refieres Harry?

-a que si se desempeña tan bien como conduce, estás en un grave problema...continúa apresando su mano

El comentario es injusto, modifica las cosas a su antojo, pero no desaprovechará la oportunidad de cobrarle ese golpe.

-ustedes ya se conocen?...pregunta Neville desconcertado

-tuvimos el desagrado, sí…continua Harry sin apartar la vista de ella, qué le sostiene la mirada indignada, él quiere sacarla de sus casillas, continua viéndola divertido retándola a que responda

-hace unas horas... dice Ginny tratando de controlar el tono de su voz... al salir del camino que lleva a casa para tomar la carretera, tuvimos un pequeño accidente. El Dr. Potter dice que yo fui la responsable y yo creo que fue él….aquí le dirige una sonrisita triunfante….pero fue cosa de nada, me sorprende que el Dr. Potter, con lo que me has platicado de él, le dé tanta importancia al asunto

-bueno, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores…interviene Neville…estoy seguro que haremos un excelente equipo de trabajo, te veo más tarde Harry, necesito llevar a Ginny a su base y tú tienes que iniciar la consulta

Se miran fijamente por un minuto, por fin libera su mano, se despide con una inclinación de cabeza y se encamina a su consultorio, Ginny y Neville se van por el lado contrario del pasillo.

-Bueno…piensa…la mujer es astuta, eso hay que reconocerlo, pero llegará el momento Ginevra Weasley, llegará


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny toma posesión inmediata de su puesto, habla con el personal a su cargo y les hace saber la manera en la que trabaja, la experiencia le ha confirmado que esa es la manera más rápida y eficaz de desempeñar sus labores, en el quirófano no caben el retraso y las equivocaciones, un error puede desencadenar consecuencias graves. La mañana pasa volando, organiza a las chicas en base a las operaciones programadas, en los casos de urgencia siempre apoyará ella.

Revisa la bitácora vespertina y arma los equipos, Neville y Harry tienen intervenciones, en el caso de Harry tiene un problema, coloca con él a Elizabeth, una joven que tiene seis meses en el área, la chica acepta de mala gana, despide al resto del equipo y se queda con ella…

-que pasa Elizabeth?, tienes algún problema con asistir al doctor Potter?...

-lo siento Ginny…dice nerviosa….lo que pasa es que tiene pésimo carácter, considera que soy muy lenta para su ritmo, se desespera y empieza a gritar, eso solo hace que yo me ponga más nerviosa y empiece a cometer errores…sé que no podemos elegir con quien trabajar, pero en verdad, te aseguro que soy buena solo que con el doctor Potter no doy una….

-alguien más tiene ese problema con él?

-la mayoría, pero luego está…ya sabes, lo otro….

-que otro?...pregunta Ginny…la chica duda un momento….

-…bueno, pensé que lo sabías, como eres amiga del doctor Neville, el doctor Potter ha tenido o tiene cierto tipo de relaciones con algunas enfermeras, por lo que les da preferencia para que lo asistan…tu sabes lo que eso significa, si el resto no participamos suficiente no podemos subir en el escalafón...

-creo que estás equivocada Elizabeth…habla amable…no conozco al doctor Potter, ni sé cómo se maneja en el hospital, pero no creo que dé preferencia a nadie, no puede hacer eso...una cosa es que tenga relaciones personales y otra que en pago de ellas otorgue preferencias.

-…pues así lo siento yo, igual estoy equivocada y los inconvenientes que he tenido con él me hacen ver las cosas de esa manera…

Ginny saca aire, como quiera que fueran las cosas no puede armar un equipo en donde el médico y la asistente no se coordinan, por otra parte necesita ver con sus propios ojos la actividad del quirófano, así que cambia a otra de las enfermeras para quedar ella como asistente y Elizabeth como auxiliar…en silencio ruega al cielo que todo salga bien, ella tampoco está en muy buenos términos con ese doctor.

El equipo está completo en el quirófano solo falta el médico, Ginny organiza el instrumental, a un lado coloca una charola vacía, le indica a Elizabeth como lo maneja, es diferente a lo que les enseñaron en la escuela, pero si a ella le da resultados porque no ha de servirle a las demás?

En eso está cuando las puertas se abren abruptamente dando paso al médico, quien rápidamente toma su lugar, la mira por un par de minutos levantando la ceja…Ginny está segura que detrás del cubre boca él esboza una sonrisa burlona, su voz así lo confirma…

-vaya, vaya, la jefa en persona…a que debemos tal honor enfermera Weasley?..Si leí bien usted no está registrada para asistirme.

-leyó bien doctor Potter…responde serenamente…hay un cambio, solo eso...

-bien, pues déjeme decirle algo antes de iniciar, la mayoría o todos los aquí presentes saben que es verdad, necesito una asistente que siga mi ritmo, que esté a mi nivel, la verdad no creo que usted lo esté, por lo que le pido que salga de mi quirófano y me envíe una asistente que ya me conozca.

El equipo los observa en silencio, Ginny lo mira fijamente, siente como su rostro se ruboriza, se maldice mentalmente por ese signo de debilidad.

-en primer lugar doctor, el quirófano no es de su propiedad...segundo, como usted ya lo dijo yo soy la jefa de quirófano y es mi decisión quien asiste en las operaciones...tercero, esta no es una reunión de amigos usted tendrá que trabajar con quien se le designe, lo conozca o no...si tiene algún problema con esto háblelo después con el Doctor Longbottom, por lo pronto el paciente espera.

-es mejor que empecemos Harry, dice el anestesista, la presión del paciente no es estable, no necesitas una complicación cierto?

Ellos se siguen mirando fijamente, los ojos de él rabiosos, los de ella retadores, sin decir más el dirige su atención al paciente…

-bisturí!,…pide con voz más enérgica de la necesaria…

La intervención se vuelve una guerra de voluntades, Harry exigiendo el instrumental en tiempo record y Ginny entregándoselo prácticamente antes de que él termine de pedirlo, nadie habla, observan en silencio ese duelo, Harry empieza a sudar, una de las auxiliares intenta secarle la frente, él se vuelve con un movimiento brusco.

-cuando yo quiera que me seque se lo pediré!...mientras no sea así no se me acerque!...la chica se retira avergonzada, Ginny la mira por un segundo enviándole el mensaje de que no se preocupe.

El procedimiento llega a su fin, Harry indica que cerrará…

-aguarde doctor… Ginny habla calmada… falta una gasa, todos a buscarla por favor.

-están completas, interviene Elizabeth quien es la encargada de eso…

-no, te falta una Elizabeth, checa por favor.

-es verdad…admite la chica con voz ahogada…

Harry lanza un bufido, todos empiezan a buscar tranquila pero rápidamente, en el piso no está, en las charolas tampoco…

-busque en el paciente doctor por favor, él lo hace de mala gana, no encuentra nada…

-no hay nada enfermera, usted está equivocada…

-no… insiste ella… falta una gasa

-basta!...no podemos tener abierto ni anestesiado al paciente eternamente solo porque usted está aferrada a que tiene la razón, si falta una gasa y no la encontramos dígame donde puede estar, o acaso alguien de aquí se la comió?...

-está en el paciente doctor, vuelva a buscar…

-dije que no está y no está!, voy a cerrar.

-muy bien…Ginny habla ahora enérgica…Elizabeth, informa a jefatura médica que al doctor Potter se le avisó que falta una gasa y aun así pretende cerrar…la chica titubea…ahora!

-qué demonios le pasa?!...Harry levanta la voz…usted!...señala a Elizabeth… no se mueva de ahí, todos a buscar de nuevo la maldita gasa!...más le vale que esté en lo correcto Ginevra o me recordará toda su vida!

Ginny empieza a temblar de rabia…quien se cree para tratar de intimidarla?, él también está furioso y no hace el intento de disimularlo, pero ella está segura de lo que dice.

-la tengo!...anuncia el ayudante de Harry…lo siento, la olvidé en donde coloqué una pinza y al estar cubierta de sangre no la noté.

El voltea a ver a Ginny, pero ésta ya está dando instrucciones a las enfermeras, ignorándolo completamente. Cierran al paciente, Harry da indicaciones a su ayudante y abandona el quirófano.

El turno está por terminar, ella charla con su personal de lo sucedido en el quirófano, a Elizabeth le muestra un sistema de conteo para evitar ese tipo de problemas, a la chica que intentó secar la frente del médico, le dice que no se preocupe, ella es de reciente ingreso en cirugía, tiene que conocer a los médicos, ya que tienen distinta manera de trabajar, por lo pronto ya sabe que al doctor Potter no se le acerca a menos que él lo pida.


	3. Chapter 3

-hola Ginny!, que tal tú primer día?...pregunta Neville con una amplia sonrisa…

-hola!, bien Neville, todo rutina.

-supe que tuviste una diferencia de opiniones con el Doctor Potter…suena divertido.

-así es, pero nada de cuidado, bueno al menos no para mí.

-bienvenida amiga!, bienvenida!...van de salida así que hacen el camino juntos hasta el estacionamiento…Neville ve el golpe en el auto de ella.

-tienes razón Ginny no es gran cosa el golpe, cuando lo metes al taller?

-mañana Neville, ya ves que conseguí departamento cerca de aquí, así que mañana lo dejo antes de mi turno, espero que esté listo para el fin de semana, ya sabes necesito ir a casa…

-supongo que Harry pagará los daños, cierto?

-lo intentó… responde divertida… de manera muy amable por cierto, pero como no nos pusimos de acuerdo en quien era el responsable, de la misma manera decliné su oferta.

-que te hace tanta gracia?

-nada amigo, las circunstancias o casualidades de la vida…si alguien me hubiera dicho esta madrugada en la carretera que trabajaría con él, hubiera jurado que estaba loco.

-mmm, bueno, oye Luna quiere que vayas a casa a cenar, puede ser mañana?, nos podemos ir juntos, se acaban de ver pero no sabes cómo maldice el haber dejado su trabajo en el hospital, así podían verse todos los días, así que quiere tenerte para ella cuanto sea posible, seremos solo un par de amigos, tú y nosotros.

-está bien, en un rato le hablo…se despiden con un beso en la mejilla y cada quien toma su camino

-vaya día!...murmura Ginny recién llega a su departamento...tengo que encontrar la forma de poder trabajar con ese patán, lo de esta tarde no estuvo nada bien…se da una ducha, cena un par de frutas y se mete en la cama, se duerme casi de inmediato.

Mientras en otro departamento un hombre sentado en el sofá de la sala, apura el licor de un vaso mientras fuma un cigarrillo

-maldita mujer!...suelta mientras deja el vaso en la mesilla con un golpe seco…la tengo atravesada!, de dónde demonios salió?! es que acaso la enviaron con la encomienda de fastidiarme la vida?...suelta una carcajada…bien Potter, bien, ahora hablas solo, empieza a responderte y entonces será oficial, estás loco!

Al día siguiente todo se desarrolla bien, hay tres emergencias en las que asiste Ginny, afortunadamente ninguna con Harry, por suerte él no tiene ningún inconveniente con los equipos que ella le designa.

De acuerdo con lo ofrecido, terminando su turno se va con Neville a la casa donde vive con Luna, su amiga es especial, algunos dicen que distraída pero no, solo es diferente…también es enfermera y ha trabajado en el mismo hospital en el quirófano, Neville y ella decidierón que dejara de trabajar para que descanse un tiempo pues ya están buscando su primer hijo.

Apenas pasan de la puerta cuando Luna se avienta a los brazos de su amiga.

-amiga!...saluda a gritos mientras le da un apretado abrazo y un beso, mismos que son correspondidos.

-suéltala Luna, por Dios!...Dice Neville…ya está color púrpura!, parece que no se han visto en años.

-no parece….protesta su mujer… han sido años.

-Luna, querida, se vieron el domingo que estuvimos en casa de los Weasley...continúa Neville divertido

-ves? eso fue hace años, o no Ginny?

-si amiga…responde viéndola con cariño… hace siglos que pasó el domingo.

-bueno, acabemos de llegar. pasemos a la sala a tomar algo antes de cenar...Neville cede el paso a las chicas que van charlando a la velocidad de la luz….entran en la sala y saluda a una persona que dándoles la espalda se sirve una copa….

-Harry!, ya estás aquí…

-si… responde el aludido girando hacia ellos….tuve un excelente tráfico, no lo creerás pero hice tan solo diez minutos del hospital a tu casa.

-wow, eso es genial!

-enfermera Weasley…saluda inclinando la cabeza… por lo que veo el barullo forma parte de su vida.

-ella no arma barullo… la defiende Luna… es mi amiga y me da mucho gusto verla.

-calma, calma… dice Harry levantando una mano como para detenerla...no te quise molestar Luna, no volveré a decir nada de tu amiga, al menos no en tu casa… agrega riendo….

Ginny suelta aire mientras lo ve discretamente de arriba abajo, él ha cambiado su traje por unos jeans y camisa por fuera del pantalón.

tipo engreído…piensa…como diablos puede ser amigo del buen Neville y de la tierna Luna?, tan soberbio, con ese cabello revuelto como si fuera un chico, esos lentes que le van tan bien, pero que cubren unos ojos verdes bellísimos, ahí, de pie con ese aire de superioridad, sabiéndose guapísimo…que dije?...guapo?...el doctor Potter es guapo?...está tan ensimismada en lo que acaba de pensar que no se percata que él la hace víctima del mismo escrutinio.

-Mírala,… piensa gratamente sorprendido, ella también lleva jeans, solo que ajustados al cuerpo, con una blusita sencilla…la jefecita tiene lo suyo, lástima que lo esconda bajo el uniforme tan holgado que usa. Aunque no es mi tipo, es baja de estatura quizá me llegue al hombro y demasiado menuda para mi gusto, definitivamente no tiene lo que busco en una mujer.

-y sus otros amigos?...Pregunta Ginny tan solo por romper el pesado silencio

-solo seremos nosotros amiga, dice Neville….la otra invitada es Sofía la novia de Harry, que por cierto también es enfermera acaba de renunciar ya que aceptó una propuesta de otro hospital, hoy tiene turno de noche así que no nos acompañará…

-sí, dice Luna, según ella discretamente para que únicamente Ginny la escuche…la novia en turno del famoso doctor

-Luna, cariño…te escuché… dice Harry sonriendo dulcemente…esa Luna es genial, siempre dice lo que piensa, él la quiere mucho, tan solo por lo feliz que hace a su amigo

-mmm, bueno….responde Luna con un tono distraído….pero es cierto, o no?...ésta como dijiste que se llama?...Verónica, Lucia, Sofía….

-se llama Sofía y lo dijo tu esposo no yo…y por otra parte es verdad, tu nunca mientes, pero tu esposo sí que manipula la información porque eso de que es mi "novia" no es del todo cierto…pero no me tengas en tan mal concepto, yo tanto que te quiero, dime, que culpa tengo yo de ser irresistible para las mujeres?...termina riendo divertido…

-no tienes la culpa, es verdad…pero aunque seas hombre deberías de seguir el ejemplo de Ginny…ésta la mira sorprendida , ahora que dirá Luna?...los hombres la siguen de a montón pero ella siempre ha sido muy, muy selectiva.

Harry la mira con ironía levantando una ceja...

-mmm tan selectiva que ahora está sola enfermera?...

-no, le responde ella, Dan…mi novio…está en Suecia.

-el novio de Ginny… interviene Neville… trabaja en el ramo financiero, ya sabes, Casa de bolsa, acciones… esas cosas, hasta hace unos días vivían juntos, ahora que Ginny está aquí supongo que les llevará tiempo acomodarse….

Cambia de tema y charlan un poco más antes de pasar a la mesa, al terminar vuelven a la sala…se está siendo tarde para Ginny así que anuncia que se retira, se levanta para tomar su celular y llamar un taxi…

-deja Ginny…dice Neville…yo te llevo

-está bien Nev, qué caso tiene que hagas el viaje prácticamente hasta el hospital ida y vuelta?

-…entonces te puede llevar Harry…interviene Luna tan atinada como siempre…

-No!...responde con un todo de voz más alto de lo normal…los tres se le quedan viendo, él con una sonrisa burlona….

-lo siento, no tiene caso, en verdad estaré bien….empieza a marcar, Harry se pone de pié y le quita el teléfono…

-vamos enfermera, cálmese, no pasa nada, yo la llevo...la ve a los ojos retándola a que siga negándose, pero sabe bien que Luna insistirá hasta ponerse fastidiosa, nadie quiere eso…

Se despiden de sus amigos, él la ayuda a subir al auto y se marchan, ninguno habla, pasados unos minutos por fin él rompe el silencio…

-no se preocupe, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de llevarla...pero que se puede hacer?...tengo en alta estima a Luna y por su tranquilidad puedo tolerar su compañía un rato más….

Si ella va incomoda, ante ese comentario quiere desaparecer, ninguna persona le ha mostrado su desagrado tan crudamente como ese hombre…siente una vez más el rostro acalorado…porque demonios siempre se ruboriza cuando estaba incomoda?...eso la colocaba en desventaja….molesta dirige su vista hacia la ventanilla, están llegando a un semáforo... ve que por la otra calle circula un taxi que en ese momento tiene la luz roja.

-deténgase aquí por favor!...pide intempestivamente…él obedece por reflejo pues no sabe qué pasa, ella se baja del auto…

-gracias, buenas noches Doctor Potter!...diciendo esto camina apresurada para alcanzar el taxi y lo aborda, cuando Harry reacciona el vehículo ya circula perdiéndose al dar la vuelta en una esquina.

-joder!...grita iracundo….esta mujer no perdona nada!


	4. Chapter 4

El tiempo pasa como rutina en el hospital, lamentablemente Ginny y Harry siguen teniendo desacuerdos, eso a ella le desespera, en verdad intenta darle gusto a él pero que a su vez espera que él acate la operación del quirófano, eso se vuelve un estira y afloja entre ellos que rápidamente es conocido por el resto del personal.

Ginny regresa a casa los fines de semana, ese es el acuerdo con el hospital, sin excepción necesita todos los fines de semana libres, en compensación trabajará dobles turnos si es necesario pero el viernes al terminar, ella se va directo del hospital a casa de sus padres.

Neville está en su consultorio revisando unos expedientes cuando Harry hace su aparición.

-Hola!, tienes tiempo de que nos fumemos un cigarrillo?...

-Sí, tengo tiempo de acompañarte a que te fumes un cigarrillo…corrige Neville con una sonrisa….se van a una terraza que está destinada para el descanso exclusivo del personal médico, pero que invariablemente está sola.

-cuándo dejarás de fumar Harry?...

-aún no puedo, en serio…mira que le he bajado mucho pero aún no puedo quitármelo totalmente.

-es verdad, afortunadamente ya fumas poco, pero sigue intentándolo…te lo dije, la adicción más difícil de quitar, aunque nadie lo crea, es el cigarrillo o la nicotina más bien.

Harry asiente con la cabeza pues le está dando una calada al cigarrillo.

-es viernes Harry, este fin de semana es tu último libre en largo tiempo, que piensas hacer?..Vas a ver a Sofía?

-estás loco?...reacciona sorprendido….no pienso aventarme el viajecito a ese pueblucho, aunque esté cerca, tan solo para un revolcón….aunque créeme, esa zorra lo vale, hace un trabajo de primera!...

Su amigo sonríe tristemente moviendo la cabeza…

-ay Harry, cuando sentarás cabeza?, ya no eres un jovencito.

-lo sé Nev, pero que quieres?, tú lo sabes bien, ellas se me ofrecen constantemente yo solo acepto las ofertas...suelta una carcajada.

-pero que no piensas en establecerte?, en formalizar con alguien?, en tener una relación firme?

-claro que sí, pero a ver, dime con quién?...con cualquiera de esas tipas que con un intercambio de dos palabras ya se suben a mi auto?, no señor!, sé que sueno cínico pero así lo siento, ellas están buenas para revolcarme no para ser mi esposa.

-pues sigue circulando por donde acostumbras y nunca encontrarás algo diferente, además tú fama de mujeriego ya es conocida en todo el hospital, créeme Harry el día que te cruces con alguien que realmente valga la pena, no te mirará dos veces.

-eso no está en mis manos Nev…agrega encogiéndose de hombros…que puedo hacer?

-porque no empiezas por cambiar un poco, mira hoy tengo salida, ya sabes "noche de chicos", por qué no vienes y pasas una noche agradable, bebemos unos tragos, charlamos, jugamos naipes, tiramos los dardos, ya sabes…echa a reír...cosas excitantes.

-la verdad Nev, suena aburridísimo.

-puede ser amigo, pero si no quieres ver a tu novia, tampoco salir con unos amigos, como piensas pasar estos días? viendo televisión?, en el cine?, leyendo?, no lo creo…habla burlón…así al menos sales una noche, ya como pases sábado y domingo corre por tu cuenta.

-está bien…acepta mientras apaga la colilla del cigarrillo…nos vemos al terminar el turno, va?

-va,

Baja al estacionamiento para encontrarse con su amigo, lo ve a la distancia, él se está despidiendo de la enfermera Weasley, eso supone pues la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego camina hacia él por lo que se encuentran a medio camino, le dice en que bar es la reunión y cada quien sube a su auto, antes de sacarlo del cajón ve por el espejo como se marcha Ginny, suspira.

-señoras y señores!...murmura para sí….hagan sus apuestas!, la próxima semana el duelo continúa, maldición! esto me está cansando…admite mientras enciende el motor…pero la he de ver doblegada.

Llega el bar indicado por Nev, por lo que se ve los viernes es la noche de "chicos" y "chicas" de todo Londres, el lugar está abarrotado hay pequeños grupos de hombres y mujeres solos, bebiendo, charlando, busca con la mirada, al fondo del bar distingue la alta figura de su amigo, se dirige hacia él.

-Hola otra vez!...saluda Neville…ven Harry, déjame presentarte…entre los amigos de Nev hay uno que le parece familiar, es un chico alto, fuerte, pelirrojo.

-Ron, esté es Harry Potter, Harry este es Ron Weasley.

-mmm, Weasley?...pregunta mientras estrecha su mano, el chico asiente…quizá familiar de Ginevra?...Ron y Nev sueltan la carcajada.

-perdona Harry…aclara Neville antes de dirigirse a la barra por una cerveza… Ron es hermano de Ginny.

Harry y Ron empiezan a charlar, congenian de inmediato, Harry está realmente divertido de las cosas que le cuenta su ahora amigo, la noche pasa volando, ya casi se marchan cuando le comenta a Ron que conoce a su hermana…

-lo supuse cuando Nev dijo que eras cirujano, ya sabes, trabajando en el mismo hospital y en la misma área, sería extraño que no se conocieran.

Harry asiente, charlan un poco más, intercambian sus teléfonos y cada quien toma su camino.

Los días siguen su curso, Harry y Ron continúan la amistad que inició en ese bar, pronto Harry es un visitante asiduo a la casa de Ron y de su esposa Hermione, tienen dos pequeños hijos, con ella también congenia rápidamente por lo que poco a poco se les ve en todas partes, menos los domingos cuando ellos acuden a la casa de los señores Weasley para la visita familiar.

El tiempo que está solo lo pasa como siempre, una conquista cada noche. Cierto domingo extrañamente no tiene deseos de salir, se queda en su departamento. Ya de noche, cerveza en mano, sentado en sofá intenta ver una película, está por terminar y ni siquiera se ha percatado de cuál es el tema, enfadado recuerda las palabras de Neville, en su vida personal solo hay sexo, sexo, sexo.

-cuánta razón tienes Nev, me urge cambiar de vida, carajo!


	5. Chapter 5

Por su parte Ginny pasa los fines de semana yendo y viniendo por toda la casa, preparando comida, arreglando un poco, pero sobre todo atendiendo a su madre. Molly Weasley está enferma de cáncer, eso fue lo que decidió su regreso a Londres, los médicos dicen que se diagnosticó en etapa temprana y tiene muchas probabilidades de sanar, esos días en particular Molly pasa por uno de los pesados tratamientos así que está prácticamente todo el tiempo en cama. Su hija ha regresado exclusivamente para atenderla, pero su madre insistió sin descanso hasta que tomó la oferta de trabajo de Neville, aceptó que viajara los fines de semana, pero no la quiere esclavizada junto a ella, desea que siga su vida lo más normal posible, igual que el resto de sus hijos a quienes solo les permite las visitas dominicales de costumbre. Aunque desde que está enferma ya no hay comida familiar, compran preparado, cuando su madre está en condiciones los acompaña, cuando no, suben de dos en dos a su habitación para hacerle compañía.

Para tranquilidad de la familia han contratado dos enfermeras que la atienden día y noche, los honorarios son cubiertos por los hijos varones. Como Ginny le dedica todo su tiempo libre, a pesar de su insistencia no aceptaron que participara económicamente. No es que a ella le sobre el dinero, simplemente es que por su familia lo da todo, absolutamente todo.

Así va pasando el tiempo, Harry y Ginny con sus pleitos en el hospital y por fuera, él con su vida loca y ella con más responsabilidades. Aunque la relación con su novio iba en picada antes de que regresara a Londres, no quiere pasar la enfermedad de su madre sola en ese aspecto, así que se aferra a esa relación como un náufrago a una tabla. Hablan seguido y en cada llamada prácticamente le suplica que la visite, sin embargo él ya tiene otro interés pero en vez de terminar de una vez solo responde con evasivas.

Ginny, Hermione y Luna fueron grandes amigas en el colegio, al empezar sus carreras se separaron, ahora se están reencontrando pero la situación de Molly limita la convivencia. Por pláticas con Hermione se entera de su creciente amistad con Harry, ella no emite comentarios, solo que lo conoce, no le interesa platicar su desagradable relación de trabajo. En el hospital lo soporta porque no le queda de otra, pero fuera de ahí no quiere ni escuchar su nombre.

Cierto domingo por la noche, toca suavemente a la puerta de su madre…

-hola ma…habla quedo, Molly dormita, abre los ojos y con la mano le hace señas de que se acerque.

-no te marches de noche hija… suplica…vete por la mañana con la luz del día, no sabes cómo me preocupo por ti.

-no lo hagas ma, me voy por la mañana, pero no te preocupes necesitas estar tranquila.

-entonces acuéstate a mi lado mi niña…Molly trata de sonreír...como cuando eras pequeña y tenías pesadillas.

Ella asiente, va a su recamara y se pone la pijama, regresa con su madre, al acostarse intenta abrazarla, Molly esta tan delgada que sus manos en principio solo tocan la ropa que ya le queda muy holgada, Ginny siente que sus ojos se hacen agua, pasa saliva y se aprieta un poco a su madre, rogando en silencio, suplicando, implorando por un milagro.

También eso se hace rutina, para tranquilidad de su madre ella viaja los lunes por la mañana, llega directamente al hospital donde tiene siempre un uniforme completo de reserva, ese ir y venir y el constante estrés de su trabajo más el de la actitud de Harry, la están minando a pasos agigantados, solo basta que lo vea acercarse a ella para que le empiece una migraña.

Una mañana al revisar la bitácora, ve en la lista del personal un nombre que no conoce, Sofía O'hei, su turno empieza en la tarde, tendrá que dejarla ese día en recepción en lo que la mete en el rol. Regresa de comer y están por iniciar las cirugías de esa tarde cuando Neville se acerca acompañado de una chica.

-Hola Ginny!...ella le devuelve el saludo...vengo a presentarte a Sofía, como te habrás dado cuenta ella aparece en el listado de este día…Ginny asiente con la cabeza...bien, pues ella ya estuvo aquí como asistente de quirófano se fue hace unos meses al aceptar la propuesta de otro hospital, pero no se acomodó por lo que solicitó su reingreso, obvio que fue aceptado.

Ginny se presenta con la chica, Neville se retira para dejarlas trabajar.

-bien Sofía, por este día te quedas en recepción, más tarde nos reunimos para ver el rol de mañana y ahí veremos en donde te acomodamos.

-en recepción?...pregunta la chica un poco altanera...déjame te ayudo Ginny, tu eres nueva y no sabes cómo son las cosas aquí, Harry tiene cirugía esta tarde?

-sí Sofía, el Doctor Potter...hace énfasis en la manera de dirigirse al médico...tiene cirugía en 30 minutos.

-correcto, entonces no hay problema, yo asistiré a Harry, siempre lo hago, cuando hagas tu rol ponme en todas las cirugías de él y listo.

-no Sofía, estás en un error, te fuiste y al parecer no sabes que las cosas aquí han cambiado, tú no asistirás de fijo al Doctor Potter, el personal siempre está en rotación, todos, absolutamente todos los enfermeros de quirófano asistimos a los médicos por igual, hoy te quedas en recepción, al final del día vemos cual será tu responsabilidad mañana.

-Harry no lo permitirá!

-no le voy a preguntar, créeme, no olvides que soy tu jefe y tienes que acatar mis instrucciones.

A la chica no le parece, la mira con coraje y se dedica a ignorarla toda la tarde, cuando Harry termina la cirugía sigue el protocolo de costumbre, en la recepción se saluda con la muchacha de manera exagerada, él sonríe ampliamente viendo a Ginny altanero, permitiendo que la chica prácticamente restriegue su cuerpo con el de él.

-vaya jefa Weasley,…habla en tono burlón...por fin tiene usted algo que me interesa.

-no se alegre demasiado doctor...contesta Ginny...Sofía lo asistirá solo cuando el rol así lo indique.

-mi alegría no solo se refiere al quirófano jefa, vamos, estoy seguro que hasta alguien como usted sabe a qué me refiero...mantiene a la chica junto a él tomándola por la cintura, sube el brazo rosando su seno disimuladamente, sabe que ella lo está viendo, su sonrisa se hace más amplia cuando ve que se ruboriza.

-no doctor, me va a perdonar pero alguien como yo no sabe a qué se refiere, fuera de los términos médicos, nunca entiendo lo que usted dice, pero que eso no le preocupe, si Sofía le entiende…

-claro que sí...dice la estúpida muchacha pegándose más a él.

-pues entonces ya estamos de acuerdo...continúa Ginny mas dueña de la situación...Sofía lo asistirá cuando el rol lo indique y sobre lo demás, que le puedo decir?, salud o bon apetite?

No espera respuesta, les da la espalda ordenándole a la chica que retome su trabajo y se va por el pasillo, seguida por la mirada furiosa del médico.


	6. Chapter 6

A partir de esa tarde Harry se dedica a mortificarla con más ímpetu, no le da tregua, protesta de todo y de todos dejando de manifiesto, según él, la incompetencia de Ginny en la jefatura. Ella maneja la situación como puede, sus intentos por conciliar son observados por el equipo de cirugía que la admira por hacerle frente al médico sin perder la compostura. Si él le grita ella responde calmada, si lanza maldiciones espera a que se calme para hablar, pero la situación se está volviendo insostenible, el médico en cada discusión se torna más grosero, solo cuando tiene a Sofía como asistente no causa problemas. Ginny duda de su decisión, igual la chica es buena y conociendo el carácter de él le sabe dar gusto, así que entra con ella en una cirugía para observarla, la chica solo es aceptable, Elizabeth la supera por mucho, le intriga que el doctor Potter sea tan obstinado, Neville le habló en varias ocasiones de él antes de que ella trabajara en el hospital, su reputación como médico es excelente, como puede ser entonces intransigente?

La salud de Molly sigue mejorando, vuelve la tradicional comida familiar de los domingos, pero ella no puede cocinar, lo hace Ginny ayudada por sus cuñadas y por Luna, que junto con Neville son considerados parte de la familia y es común que estén ahí. Ese domingo por la mañana, se encuentra afanada avanzándole a la comida, sus hermanos y cuñadas van llegando poco a poco, aún es temprano cuando entran Ron y Hermione saludando a todo pulmón, sonríe al escucharlos pero se queda helada de golpe cuando escucha que su hermano presenta a su amigo Harry.

-Ginny!, hermanita...grita Ron...sal un momento, ven a saludar a alguien…ella no quiere salir, pero no tiene más remedio, ahoga una maldición y esbozando su mejor sonrisa, sale de la cocina para entrar a la sala...ahí está él, vestido de jeans y camisa blanca, sonriendo encantadoramente a sus padres mientras cruzan algunas palabras, lleva a alguien de la mano, Ginny quiere vomitar, es la estúpida Sofía. No que el tipo es un Don Juan? se pregunta...que no pudo llevar a alguien más?...controla una risita ante lo que acaba de pensar, ellos voltean a verla, los saluda desde donde está, les da la bienvenida y vuelve a lo suyo.

Ataca sin piedad una zanahoria cuando Hermione entra para ayudarla.

-te parece bien que haya venido Harry?...Ginny se encoje de hombros...Ron dudó un poco cuando lo invitó, como ustedes son compañeros de trabajo igual no quieres convivir con él fuera del hospital, pero nunca has dicho nada cuando te platicamos que nos frecuentamos, así que concluimos que no había problema.

-por mi parte no lo hay...logra decir mientras hace puré a la pobre zanahoria, cambian de tema y siguen cocinando, Ron continúa presentando a su amigo con el resto de la familia, para cuando van a sentarse a la mesa ya charlan como grandes amigos.

Comen en el jardín trasero, Ginny está demasiado atareada como para prestarles atención a los nuevos invitados, así que no nota que el doctor Potter la busca disimuladamente con la mirada. A media comida se pone de pié y entra a la casa por las medicinas de su madre, seguida por George que va al sanitario, cuando baja las escaleras su hermano la está esperando, ella resbala en el último escalón perdiendo un poco equilibrio pero cae parada, George voltea a verla socarrón, ella lo reta:

-qué?!, así bajo yo!,…los dos se echan a reír , George la abraza amoroso levantándola para girar con ella.

-disculpen...Harry irrumpe en la escena...George se detiene y lo mira sin bajar a su hermana...el sanitario?...le señala el camino, baja a su hermana y regresan juntos al jardín. Ese es un día verdaderamente bueno para Molly, se ve muy bien, sonríe viendo a sus hijos bromear entre ellos y con sus amigos y a sus nietos juguetear entre las flores del jardín.

Han terminado de comer, Ron le dice algo a su madre y esta asiente, saca un equipo de sonido y ponen música para bailar. Luna, Neville y Ginny abren el baile, se mueven al ritmo de la música, saltan y ríen. Aunque Neville es un año mayor y en realidad, cuando niños, solo era amigo de Ron, por su carácter complaciente ellas lo buscaban para que las acompañara a todos lados así que está muy acostumbrado a seguirlas en sus locuras, todos se amontonan a bailar, haciendo bromas y riendo, en la mesa solo quedan los señores Weasley que los ven divertidos, acompañados de Harry y Sofía.

Harry no deja de mirar a Ginny, se da cuenta que es verdad lo que Neville y Ron le han platicado de esa familia, los hermanos tienen una relación muy estrecha que incluye a Luna, Hermione y el propio Neville, quien en ese momento, sin dejar de bailar, le hace una serie de muecas a Ginny que la atacan de risa. El domingo transcurre gratamente, Molly y su hija son las primeras en retirarse ya que la enferma necesita descansar.

De ahí en adelante el dolor de cabeza de Ginny se extiende a algunos domingos, pues Harry ya es un invitado fijo, él acude siempre que no tiene turno, a veces solo, en ocasiones con Sofía. Un domingo de tantos Ginny se alarma al percatarse de que está muy pendiente del médico, disimuladamente lo escucha cuando charla y de tanto en tanto, como por accidente, lo mira...un problema más, no puede creer que le esté pasando eso, desesperada por librar la situación se esfuerza en ignorarlo, aparte de un saludo cordial no vuelve a dirigirle la palabra y procura no mirarlo. Si no estuviera tan ocupada tratando de ocultar sus emociones, se alteraría al percatarse que el Don Juan del doctor Potter ha puesto sus ojos en ella, no deja de observarla, aprovecha cualquier situación para rozar su mano, cuando revisan la bitácora en el hospital pone su mano, como sin querer, en el hombro o la espada de ella .El interpreta su trato indiferente en casa de sus padres como un claro rechazo, su ego no lo soporta, en casa de los Weasley no puede hacer nada, pero en el hospital se cobra con creces.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron y Hermione estrenan casa, invitan a la familia y amigos, incluyendo por supuesto a Harry, que en esta ocasión va solo, a una reunión para que la conozcan. Molly sigue en franca mejoría así que también asiste, ese fin de semana Ginny no sale de la ciudad pues sus padres pasarán la noche del sábado en casa de Ron y su cuñada, para regresarse el domingo por la tarde.

La reunión es todo un éxito, Hermione, Luna y Ginny platican en un rincón, Harry está sentado al otro lado de la estancia viéndola fijamente, lo cual, obvio, no pasa desapercibido para la astuta Hermione ya que cuando conviven, él de vez en cuando pregunta cosas de su cuñada.

-Ginny…dice su cuñada en tono socarrón parece que huele a romance.

-de quién tú?...responde ella extrañada…

-tuyo boba,

-mío?...tú sabes que estoy con Dan...

.si, pero yo no hablo de él

-entonces de quién?

-de Harry

-estás loca!...dice en voz alta echando a reír, hasta que las lágrimas saltan de sus ojos

-porque te causa tanta risa?

-ay cuñada, que te puedo decir?...responde una vez que se tranquiliza un poco…ahora si estás completamente equivocada

-ah sí?...la reta…

-si… responde muy segura…

-y porqué?

-Hermione, él está con Sofía y yo con Dan, por otra parte para que un romance se dé, la pareja tiene que convivir, en el aspecto que quieras, en caso contrario como se daría esa relación? El y yo nos vemos muy poco, y créeme, nunca para convivir

-entonces explícame porque no deja de mirarte?

-voy y le pregunto…dice Luna…

-NOOOOO!...gritan sus amigas al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de los demás, se echan a reír abrazando a Luna…

-Luna querida…dice Ginny…es una pregunta imaginaria de Hermione, no puedes ir a preguntarle a él

-y porque no?...responde extrañada...así si le gustas lo sabemos de una vez, ahorita regreso

-NOOOOO!...vuelven a gritar mientras atrapan a Luna en un abrazo cariñoso, se dan vuelta como si bailaran con ella atrapada en medio de las dos, no paran de reír, de nuevo todos las miran, sonríen y regresan a lo suyo

-y a ti Ginny…pregunta cándidamente Luna cuando paran de dar vueltas… te gusta él?

-claro que no!...admite demasiado rápido…

-ah no?...la hostiga Hermione...entonces porque te ruborizaste cuando llegó?, porqué lo miras de tanto en tanto?

-eso no es verdad!...intenta defenderse

-claro que sí!...Grita Luna, las dos chicas le tapan la boca para que baje la voz...cuando cenaron en casa los dos se veían furtivamente, yo lo noté y Nev también

-bueno sí, pero baja la voz Luna!, este es un secreto solo de las chicas!...Luna asiente…sí que me gusta, pero es intratable en el hospital y mujeriego y que mujeres! dicen por ahí que todas son del calibre de Sofía, así que como puede ser que yo le guste? que tendría que hacer conmigo pudiendo tener la mujer que quiera?, eso por una parte y por la otra no hay día que no discutamos en el hospital, a ver díganme, como puede haber interés ahí?

-mmm, no pues sí…responden Hermione y Luna viéndose una a la otra y cruzando una sonrisa

Desde su lugar Harry no pierde detalle de las tres chicas, quiere saber qué tanto discuten, Ginny tiene una expresión corporal muy desarrollada, cuando habla, ya sea por teléfono o en persona, gesticula con las manos, en este momento, sea cual sea el tema, le hace realmente gracia, pues su rostro se muestra divertido

-Hola!...saluda Nev sentándose a su lado….porque te alejas?, pensé que charlarías con Ron toda la tarde

-no, solo me cansé de la charla y me vine a sentar aquí

-ajá...continúa Neville…y que tanto piensas? o más bien que tanto ves?

-nada Nev…responde para después dar un trago a su cerveza…solo me senté a descansar

-es muy bonita...sigue Neville, señalando a donde se encuentran las tres chicas…cierto?

-quién?...Luna?...

-si tonto, Luna es mi mujer claro que sé que es bonita!...aclara riendo…Ginny estúpido

-mmm, si te gustan las de su tipo….trata de sonar indiferente….puede ser, el mío definitivamente no es

-ah mira tú, pues yo te he conocido de todos sabores Harry, nunca pensé que tuvieras "un tipo"

-claro que tengo preferencias Nev, tú lo sabes, me has conocido de todo, pero a ver, piensa, hay algo que las identifica como "mi tipo"

-mmm… finge su amigo que se esfuerza en pensar…nop, no lo sé, dime cuál es?

-ya sabes, me gustan las mujeres que se vean como tal, altas como yo o casi de mi estatura, de grandes pechos y caderas generosas, fogosas, ardientes, tu sabes, me gustan las hembras como Sofía!

-pues si…habla travieso…ella no tiene eso

-claro que no…agrega confiado….es pequeña, apenas si me llega al hombro, tan menuda que puede pasar por una chiquilla, aunque tiene lo suyo, sería un ciego si te lo negara. Tiene un cabello hermoso, cuando lo lleva suelto como ahora parece que bailara sobre sus hombros cada que mueve la cabeza, esos ojos de un bellísimo color miel, te atrapan en una telaraña cuando los miras, unos labios siempre húmedos y rosados como pidiendo un beso, su piel suave y esas pecas te hacen desear acariciarla, y que me dices de su temperamento?, yo no lo podía creer la primera vez que se me enfrentó!, se sabe pequeña y levanta la cara como retándote y su aroma, ese aroma, lo has olido?... pregunta pero no espera respuesta…en un inicio pensé que era perfume, pero no, no lo es, huele como a flores, a vainilla, a dulce, que sé yo, pero es delicioso, te vuelve loco y profesionalmente que te puedo decir?, tú la conoces mejor, aunque nunca lo admitiré ante ella, simplemente es excelente

Neville lanza una fuerte carcajada, se pone de pie, le da unas palmadas en la espalda

-Se nota que no es tu tipo Harry!, se nota!, voy por otra cerveza… se retira aun riendo.


	8. Chapter 8

La siguiente semana tienen una situación de emergencia, Ginny arma los equipos, solo quedan ella y Elizabeth, Neville también intervendrá así que ella lo asistirá dejando a la otra chica en la recepción.

Se dirige a lavarse cuando Neville le habla a sus espaldas, va acompañado por Harry

-Ginny!, tenemos otro paciente urgente, asiste a Harry y mándame a Elizabeth por favor!

Ella regresa al mostrador y gira instrucciones a la chica, enseguida se marcha para prepararse, entra al quirófano ya está el equipo, faltan Harry y el paciente que en ese momento suben de urgencias, prepara el instrumental y mientras esperan el anestesista empieza a charlar con ella…se llama Bruce, lo conoce bien, seguido coinciden en la cafetería o en sus descansos y charlan. En el último descanso se lo encontró en la cafetería, le comentó que tenía boletos para un concierto así que la invitó y ella aceptó, le vendría bien un poco de distracción. Como siempre la puerta se abre de golpe y llega Harry quien toma su lugar esperando al paciente, el chico cruza unas palabras más con ella y guardan silencio.

El paciente llega, Harry revisa los exámenes rápidamente y procede de inmediato. Es una intervención complicada por el tipo de lesiones, todos trabajan en silencio para no distraer al médico, el ayudante de Harry avisa que necesitan más sangre, él solo asiente, la auxiliar la pide, la tienen lista pero no hay quien la lleve, Ginny le pide que baje por ella, tardará un poco ya que el banco de sangre está en el sótano. Harry continúa, tiene la frente perlada de sudor, las gotas se deslizan hacia sus parpados y nariz.

-me harías el favor de secarme Ginevra?...ella se sorprende de momento al notar que ya no le habla de usted...

-inclínese un poco doctor...pide para alcanzar a retirarle los lentes...le seca la frente y le pide que cierre los ojos para limpiar sus parpados y el puente de la nariz…está por colocarle de vuelta los lentes cuando el abre los ojos y sus miradas se cruzan, es tan solo un segundo, pero es suficiente para que ambos se sobresalten, el contacto se rompe, los lentes vuelven a su lugar y todo continúa, la operación termina.

Mientras Ginny se prepara para terminar el turno, piensa en lo sucedido en el quirófano, que el doctor Potter le atrae ya lo sabía, pero lo había podido manejar porque simplemente ahí no hay futuro, en primer lugar él es todo aquello que ella detesta en un hombre y en segundo todo indicaba que la atracción no era mutua, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron esos ojos la vieron de una manera distinta, por primera vez desde que se conocen no hubo rabia, burla o reto en ellos, había algo más que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

Cuando él visita la casa familiar los domingos y lo ve convivir y charlar con el resto de la familia, es definitivamente encantador, cuando está relajado y ríe su atractivo es mayor. Ella entiende ahora porque ninguna mujer se le resiste, quizá si él no tuviera problema con ella y no pelearan a cada momento, también hubiera caído rendida a sus pies. Sintiéndose culpable por su novio tiene que admitir que el doctor Potter no solo le gusta a rabiar, siente algo por él...no sabe porque no se había dado cuenta. tuvo que hacerlo cuando al verlo con Sofía quiere sacarle los ojos a la muchacha.

Neville ya está de regreso en su oficina, llenando el informe de las urgencias, salta del susto cuando su puerta se abre de un golpe y entra Harry, aún con la ropa de quirófano, lanzando maldiciones.

-tienes que despedir a Bruce, el anestesista!...ahora!

-que pasa Harry?... pregunta poniéndose de pie verdaderamente alterado…

-ya te dije, despídelo o le rompo las manos para que no las vuelva a utilizar!...está furibundo, camina de un lado a otro por la oficina.

-por Dios...Neville está muy nervioso, piensa lo peor, perdieron al paciente por un error del chico…pero que pasó?

-el muy imbécil estuvo coqueteando con Ginevra en el quirófano!

-con Ginny?...Harry afirma...y ella le correspondió?...afirma nuevamente...no puede ser!, durante la operación?

-claro que no!...responde exasperado, antes de que llegara el paciente

Neville sonríe

-y porque lo tengo que despedir…Neville sonríe… o porque le romperás las manos?

-para que aprenda la lección!, no puede haber relaciones entre el personal!

Neville rompe a reír, no puede contenerse hasta que le duele la panza, su amigo lo mira en silencio aun furioso.

-escúchate Harry!, por favor!, si no se puede fraternizar entre el personal, como demonios te has tirado a todas las enfermeras y doctoras que te lo han permitido? y me da miedo pensarlo, pero creo que has utilizado los lugares menos adecuados para ello, y como es que ahora tienes una relación con Sofía?

-yo no tengo ninguna relación con Sofía!...alega… y además no es lo mismo!

-y por qué?

-pues porque yo soy yo, Sofía es Sofía y Ginevra no es como esas mujeres, ese idiota se arrepentirá de habérsele acercado!

-ay, amigo…Neville se acerca a él y pone una mano en su hombro…estás atrapado!

-que quieres decir?... pregunta como asustado

-que estás enamorado idiota!, eso quiero decir.

-claro que no!...se defiende alterado…y luego de ella, estás loco!

-ah sí, se me olvidaba, ella no es tu tipo…bueno, el turno ya terminó, cámbiate y ve a tomarte un trago, a fumar un cigarrillo o yo que sé, haz lo que tengas que hacer para calmarte porque Bruce no se va, tú no le rompes las manos y si se da una relación entre ellos tú te callas, entendiste? igual ella no es tu tipo, ni tú estás enamorado, que te importa?

-pero tiene novio!

-ese no es tu asunto

-maldito seas Nev!...escupe enojado encaminándose a la puerta…y te dices mi amigo!

Neville vuelve a reír, Harry lo escucha mientras va por el pasillo, continúa su camino lanzándole toda clase de improperios a su amigo.

En el estacionamiento se topa con Ginny y Bruce que se dirigen al vehículo del chico para irse al concierto. El anestesista y el médico no son amigos, pero hasta esa tarde han llevado una relación cordial.

-oye Harry...dice Bruce cuando se detiene para saludarlos, ignorando el sentir del médico ...vamos a un concierto, los amigos con los que iría tuvieron que cancelar, me queda un boleto, quieres acompañarnos?

Ginny se quiere morir, espera desesperada que Harry decline la invitación, tiene que sofocar sus sentimientos hacia él, conviviendo de cerca no lo logrará.

Por su parte, él la observa, se da cuenta que contiene la respiración esperando su respuesta y desvía la mirada, sonríe diabólicamente burlándose de las prohibiciones de Neville, Bruce le está dando la oportunidad de arruinarles la salida, no necesita que lo despidan o romperle las manos...

-claro que sí Bruce, en donde es?...el chico le da la información

-Es por el rumbo de mi departamento, hacemos una parada para cambiarme y de ahí nos vamos en mi auto les parece?

-Pero en tu auto iremos muy apretados...aclara el anestesista...los deportivos son para dos pasajeros

-estaremos bien…agrega Harry malicioso…Ginevra en medio y tu junto a la puerta.

Así lo hacen, cuando retoman el camino Ginny va muy incómoda, Harry roza su pierna cada que cambia las velocidades, se recarga hacia el lado de Bruce lo mas que puede pero es inútil, van muy apretados. Por fin llegan, buscan sus lugares, de nuevo la dejan a ella entre los dos, se apagan las luces y empieza la música, ella y el chico cruzan de cuando en cuando algún comentario inclinándose uno hacia el otro para poder escucharse, hasta que de pronto Harry pasa su brazo por los hombros de ella y la jala hacia él para que no hable más con Bruce.

-suélteme!...exige discretamente, pero por un momento desea que solo hubieran salido ella y Harry y que la abrazara así, manteniéndola junto a él.

-deja de coquetear con él!

-qué?...lo mira indignada…está loco!

-será, pero te quedas quieta!

-que me suelte!

-lo haré, pero si te acercas de nuevo a él te detendré sin importar nada!

Ginny está desconcertada, no solo tiene que lidiar con lo que siente por el médico ahora él actúa extraño, por si acaso evita acercarse al chico. Cuando termina el concierto y regresan al departamento de Harry para recoger el auto de Bruce, él lo hace de nuevo.

-Bruce, yo llevo a Ginevra

-gracias pero no es necesario, lo hago yo

-por lo que sé ella vive cerca del hospital y tú al lado contrario, yo estoy a medio camino entre ambos...el chico admite que tiene razón, cruza unas palabras con Ginny y se despiden.

Cuando suben de nuevo al auto, ella se sobresalta al escuchar que él pone los seguros de las puertas, lo cuestiona con la mirada.

-solo una vez me lo haces…aclara con una sonrisa complacida...dime, dónde vives?...

Ella le da la dirección, está fastidiada y su cabeza es un mar de confusión, aunque llega a la conclusión de que el médico actúa así porque no quiere perder oportunidad de mortificarla.

-estas enojada?... pregunta al ver que Ginny no pronuncia palabra y mira a través de la ventanilla

-no quiero hablar... responde de mal modo, él suelta una carcajada

-que?, te arruiné la noche?...sigue riendo...sales con él?

-si así fuera Bruce no lo hubiera invitado, quería distraerme un poco pero al parecer solo usted tiene ese derecho.

No dicen más, la deja en el edificio donde está su departamento y se marcha de inmediato.

-maldita sea!, que me está pasando?...se pregunta cuándo va de regreso a su casa...acaso Nev tiene razón?, estaré enamorado de ella?, claro que no!... se responde furioso...uta!, ya me respondí ahora si estoy loco!


	9. Chapter 9

Los días siguen pasando, Harry se vuelve voluble, tiene a todos de cabeza, de pronto pasa de ser casi amable al intratable que conocen pero en versión mejorada, ni sus más allegados saben ya cómo tratarlo. Una tarde están en la recepción Ginny y Sofía, cuando Harry se acerca echando lumbre, acaba de terminar una cirugía asistido por Elizabeth, lleva a la chica casi de una oreja, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de quitarse la ropa de quirófano, tiene los ojos hechos agua, soltará el llanto en cualquier momento.

-te lo advertí Ginevra!... gritonea…te lo advertí!, pero no, sigues jodiéndome la vida poniéndome una y otra vez a esta niña como asistente!.. sigue gritoneándole hasta que ella cansada levanta la mano para que guarde silencio, definitivamente no puede más.

-quiere a Sofía como asistente permanente Doctor Potter?...lo mira a los ojos, al escucharla Sofía levanta la cara emocionada esperando la respuesta de Harry.

-vaya!...responde altanero...te tardaste pero al fin comprendes!, hace meses te lo estoy diciendo!

-la quiere o no?

-claro que sí!

-bien, a partir de mañana así será, pero tiene que hacer un trato

-yo no hago ningún trato!, es tu responsabilidad darme las facilidades que requiero para trabajar!

-pues hace el trato o seguiré jodiéndole la vida…todos miran asombrados a Ginny, ese tono y vocabulario no se lo han escuchado antes, por fin ha llegado a su límite, siente como la ira se adueña de ella, se jugará su última carta, está harta de tratar de conciliar con él, de sus desplantes, estupideces y necedades...pero ahora empezaré a levantarle reportes por su proceder, créame que a fuerza de ellos el hospital no tendrá más remedio que tomar cartas en el asunto, por excelente médico que sea usted.

-me estás amenazando?...pregunta rabioso

-no doctor…sin percatarse Ginny levanta el rostro retándolo…le estoy avisando.

-que trato?...pregunta después de unos minutos

-yo pongo a Sofía como su asistente permanente, pero no quiero volver a escuchar ni una sola queja de su parte...nada, óigalo bien, nada...va a tratar al personal con el respeto que se debe, se va a limitar a cumplir con el protocolo al pie de la letra y se retira de inmediato, no quiero verlo aquí más tiempo del que ocupe en las cirugías y entregar el expediente, ni quiero escuchar de su boca nada que no sean sus instrucciones. Si usted rompe el trato yo empezaré a reportarlo por todo lo que se me ocurra, le pediré al doctor Longbottom que funja como testigo de honor.

-me parece…dice el nombrado a espaldas de ellos… un trato justo.

-Nev!...habla Harry sorprendido…desde cuando estás ahí?

-...mmm, déjame ver...desde que te avisaron que te joderán la vida...alza una ceja viendo a Ginny, quien se siente apenada por haberse dejado arrastrar a una conducta poco profesional, pero no dará un paso atrás...

-estoy esperando doctor Potter

-necesito pensarlo

-pensarlo?...lo aguijonea…no que es Sofía o nadie?, no ha estado peleando por esto como un desesperado?, no que ustedes dos son el equipo que el hospital esperaba?, a que le tiene miedo?

Neville mira de uno a otro divertido.

-no le tengo miedo a nada!...contra ataca furioso…y sí, Sofía es la única que cumple con mis requerimientos!... suelta rabioso...está bien, acepto el trato!

-bien!... Neville se frota las manos…asunto solucionado!, al fin trabajaremos en paz!, séllenlo dándose la mano por favor…ellos lo hacen sin dejar de mirarse, él aprieta la mano de Ginny con furia contenida.

-ven Elizabeth...Ginny habla suavemente a la chica tendiéndole una mano...vamos a que te cambies, no te preocupes…la calma mientras van por el pasillo…tengo otra cosa para ti.

-le ganaste Harry!...salta Sofía acercándose a él...sabía que lo harías!...él no agrega nada continúa viendo cómo se alejan Ginny y Elizabeth… ahora estaré en el quirófano siempre contigo!

-Yo no estaría tan seguro del ganador…suelta Neville y se aleja silbando.

Ginny, al no lograr comprender porque Elizabeth y Harry no pueden trabajar juntos, y sabiendo que las quejas recurrentes de él la podían perjudicar, empezó a sondear entre los médicos del hospital, aunque era enfermera de quirófano si algún especialista la solicitaba podía trabajar tanto en piso como en quirófano para los pacientes de dicho especialista. Días atrás un pediatra la había aceptado, así que podía continuar con su carrera sin mayor problema.

Dejando a Elizabeth con su nuevo jefe, regresa a la recepción para llenar el papeleo, tanto el nombramiento permanente de Sofía como el cambio de Elizabeth, requieren cumplir con un protocolo y la firma de Neville. El quirófano sigue con su rutina según la bitácora, Sofía no deja de lanzarle pullas vanagloriándose de su supuesto triunfo.

Harry hace un verdadero esfuerzo por cumplir con su parte, pero continúa enfadado por la manera en que ella astutamente lo acorraló aquella tarde, cuando la ve en casa de sus padres no cruza más que un obligado saludo.

Sorpresivamente la salud de Molly empieza a decaer, los médicos le practican todo tipo de estudios, no saben qué pasa. La familia completa es un manojo de nervios, Ron le avisa a Harry que se suspenden las comidas dominicales sin darle mayor explicación, ese fin de semana Molly la pasa realmente mal. Ginny regresa al hospital forzada por su familia, hace grandes esfuerzos para poderse concentrar.

En su descanso sale a la terracita y le llama por enésima vez a Dan, quien por fin le dice que la visitará el siguiente fin de semana, ella le da las gracias con voz ahogada. El no se da cuenta, o no le importa.

El tiempo ha cambiado está por iniciar el invierno, los días son más cortos. Molly empeora, el viernes en su último descanso Ginny sale a la terracita para llamarle a Dan y preguntarle la hora de su llegada. El lugar está a obscuras, un hombre que sale a fumar llega ahí cuando habla con su novio, ella se mueve de un lado a otro de espaldas a la puerta, habla casi en un sollozo, mueve la mano libre como si la otra persona la pudiera ver.

-por favor Dan…suplica quedo… lo prometiste

-por favor…ruega…por favor

-bien!, grita al celular respondiendo a lo que su novio le dice, estrellando el teléfono inmediatamente contra la pared. Se sienta en cuclillas y se cubre el rostro con las manos intentando controlar los sollozos que amenazan con salir.

-sorpresa!…se escucha la voz masculina en todo burlón… sorpresa!, quien lo dijera, la jefa Weasley suplicando amor.

Ella se pone de pié rápidamente y se dirige a la salida, él está junto a la puerta así que inevitablemente tiene que pasar junto a él, Harry se mueve bloqueándole el paso.

-problemas en el paraíso Ginevra?

-déjeme pasar...intenta pasar por el lado contrario, él se mueve bloqueándola de nuevo

-por favor...ella no lo mira, tiene la cabeza agachada, él nota que la voz se le está quebrando

-válgame!...continúa en su tonito burlón...con lágrimas y todo!

-maldita sea!...responde con ira…en el trabajo tengo que soportarlo, pero fuera de él no!, consígase una vida doctor!, métase en un rincón con Sofía!, embriáguese!, haga lo que le venga en gana!, pero déjeme en paz!... intentando pasar le da un empujón para que se retire de la puerta, él arroja el cigarrillo a medio consumir, la jala de una mano apresándola entre sus brazos. Aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas la inclina para que no tenga equilibrio que le permita zafarse y le planta un beso. Ella se resiste, él la controla, no se conforma con besar sus labios con algo de rudeza presiona sus mejillas obligándola a abrirlos y su lengua invade la boca sin consideración. El brazo que la sujeta contra él la aprieta cada vez más tratando de obligarla a que le corresponda, ella no lo hace, la lengua de el toca la suya y se mueve dulcemente hasta que ambas lenguas se encuentran, suelta sus mejillas y la mano se va a la espalda para darle soporte. El beso continúa un poco más. finalmente se separa, la incorpora y la libera, Ginny intenta abofetearlo más él ya lo espera así que atrapa su mano y la jala de nuevo contra su pecho, la toma de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-no hermosa… dice quedo…esta vez no, sé que lo merezco pero tu dijiste que hiciera lo que me viniera en gana y hace tiempo, mucho tiempo deseaba besar esos labios…ella se desconcierta, él lo nota, sonriendo acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de la mano y la suelta de nuevo...confundida Ginny lo mira por un minuto y entra al edificio, en el camino hacia el puesto de enfermeras piensa en lo que acaba de pasar pero tiene algo más en que preocuparse así que desecha el asunto concluyendo nuevamente que el médico solo quiere mortificarla, se compone un poco, termina su turno y se marcha a casa esperando no toparse con él. Ya bajo la regadera rompe en llanto, se siente tan sola, tan expuesta, sabía que su relación con Dan había terminado, no es que lo quiera es que necesita a alguien a su lado que la apoye. Se merece el trato que Dan le da, por aferrada, por cerrar los ojos, por cobarde y no querer hacer frente sola a la enfermedad de su madre.

Cuando abandona la terraza él se queda un poco más dándole tiempo a que se vaya,.piensa en lo que acaba de hacer y se pregunta de nuevo si Neville tiene razón. Lo asusta no comprender lo que le pasa con Ginny, se altera y se defiende de ella como si fuera premeditada la inquietud que le provoca, pasa la lengua por sus labios tratando de recordar su sabor.

-eres tan dulce hermosa, tu novio tiene que ser un idiota para tenerte abandonada.


	10. Chapter 10

El fin de semana es un suplicio para los Weasley, nada da resultado con Molly, se apaga lentamente. Ginny tiene un sofoco que no la deja, le cuesta mucho trabajo respirar, son los nervios, el cansancio y el estrés que la están llevando a su límite. que la están llevando a su límite. No se aparta de su madre en ningún momento, Molly está tan débil que solo duerme, no prueba bocado. Ginny en medio de la noche suplica una y otra vez por un milagro, intenta negociar con Dios para que deje a su madre un tiempo más con ellos a cambio de algo, luego se enoja y reclama para terminar pidiendo perdón.

No piensa regresar al hospital, pero su padre insiste en que cumpla con la voluntad de su madre, las enfermeras están ahí cualquier cosa le avisarán de inmediato.

Después de la comida el sofoco sigue ahí, la angustia constante oprime su pecho, Harry acaba de terminar una cirugía, se dirige al mostrador para dejar el expediente del paciente cuando ve que ella cruza unas palabras con Neville al final del pasillo, éste la abraza y se alejan. Ginny no regresa.

Harry se extraña de no verla ahí a la mañana siguiente, por la tarde tampoco está, busca también a Neville, el resultado es el mismo, no ha visto a ninguno de los dos desde la tarde anterior. Sale de cirugía y va en busca de su amigo, de nuevo no lo encuentra, se aleja cuando se topa con él que sale del elevador.

-Hola!, vengo de tu oficina, en que andas?

-Hola Harry!, vengo del cuarto piso.

-oye y Ginevra?

-está de permiso

-de permiso?

-así es, disculpa amigo pero tengo prisa, solo voy a la oficina para firmar unos documentos.

-espera, cuando regresa?

-no lo sé, para que la necesitas? hay un suplente, cierto?

-así es, no necesito nada solo me extraña no verla

-disculpa Harry, en serio me tengo que ir

En eso suena el celular de Harry

-hola Ron!, estás aquí?...mira fijamente a Neville mientras habla unos minutos…en el cuarto piso?

-si Harry...aclara Neville en cuanto cuelga...Molly fue internada ayer después de la hora de la comida, su estado es grave

-no pensabas decírmelo?

-no me corresponde, ayer me avisó Arthur cuando venían en la ambulancia, no podía ni hablar, me pidió que lo ayudara con Ginny

-desde cuando está así?

-tiene tiempo que ha ido decayendo, no han podido ayudarla

-ahí es donde has estado?

-así es, solo firmo esos documentos y me regreso

-yo tengo pacientes, así que voy en un rato

Cuando llega, la familia completa está ahí, saluda a Ron y al resto, no ve a Ginny

-como va Ron?

-no muy bien Harry, Ginny está ahí con el médico, a ver que nos dice

El médico y ella salen de la habitación, se acercan con Arthur y hablan por unos minutos, el médico se retira. Ella llama a sus hermanos y les entera de la situación de Molly, su sistema simplemente está agotado, están tratando de estabilizarla pero el pronóstico es reservado. Se organizan para estar en el hospital, Ginny y su padre estarán el mayor tiempo ahí, los demás irán por turnos, sus cuñadas seguirán en casa para cuidar a los pequeños, el resto tomará como base el departamento de ella. Harry les ofrece su departamento que no está muy lejos, así que se dividen.

Harry y Neville los acompañan cada que pueden, al terminar su turno se quedan con ellos hasta entrada la noche. Ginny no se separa de sus padres, cuando llega alguno de sus hermanos se lleva a su padre a comer algo, luego quien esté lo lleva al departamento para que descanse un rato mientras ella sigue al lado de Molly. Harry la observa, se ve muy desgastada se nota que no ha dormido y apenas comido, pero se resiste a salir de la habitación de su madre.

-Ginevra se ve mal…le comenta a Neville.

-así es, no tarda en darse un porrazo

-y lo dices tan tranquilo?... reclama quedo...no que la quieres mucho?

-y así es, pero como buena Weasley es muy terca, crees que no hemos intentando que duerma o coma? La angustia no le permite alejarse de su madre, tiene miedo Harry, miedo de que si se aleja tan solo un poco Molly se vaya. La enfermedad de su madre se da al poco tiempo de lo de Fred, así que no han tenido tiempo de recuperarse de un golpe cuando ya tienen otro, está tan asustada que no se da cuenta que el cansancio la vencerá y entonces tendrá que alejarse, cuando eso suceda le voy a poner un tranquilizante para que duerma por horas.

-quien es Fred?

-pensé que Ron ya te había platicado, George y Fred eran gemelos y socios en el negocio que ahora es de George. Como Fred no se había casado vivía en un departamento en la parte superior del negocio pero visitaba diario a sus padres. Una noche, cuando regresaba a su casa, fue embestido en el cruce de caminos que tomas para ir a la casa de los señores Weasley, el otro vehículo iba a exceso de velocidad, impactó el vehículo de Fred, prácticamente lo arrastró por la carretera, murió al instante.

Harry comprende la furia con que ella lo enfrentó aquella madrugada, estuvo a nada de sufrir el mismo accidente de su hermano.

-y si sucede lo que ella teme y no está Nev?

-no me lo perdonará jamás, Molly no solo es su madre, al ser la única mujer y viviendo un poco apartados está muy apegada a ella. Cuando niña fue su única amiga, su compañera de juegos, en la adolescencia, aun cuando ya tenía amigas, fue su confidente, fue a su madre a quien le platicó del primer muchacho que le gustó, a quien acudió cuando tenía, según ella, penas de amor, a quien pidió consejo cuando su ahora ex novio le propuso que vivieran juntos. Ya hablé esto con Arthur y sus hermanos y están de acuerdo.

-su ex novio?

-sí, el muy estúpido la deja cuando más lo necesita, terminó su relación hace unos días por teléfono.

Harry recuerda de inmediato la escena en la terraza.

-y cómo te sientes con lo que vas a hacer Nev?

-no hay otra opción, ella necesita dormir o tendrá un colapso…se le está quebrando la voz...solo espero que Molly no se vaya sin estar su niña presente.

Harry abraza a su amigo confortándolo, no será nada fácil hacer lo que piensa. De pronto su memoria lo traiciona y le trae parte de una historia que quiere olvidar, parte de su propia vida. A pesar de la situación que están pasando, los Weasley son afortunados. Son una familia muy unida, se tienen unos a otros, él no conoció a sus padres, fue criado por unos tíos a base de golpes y humillaciones, sus padres tenían un amigo que de tanto en tanto lo visitaba, también le dejaron una pequeña herencia que podía cobrar cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad, apenas cumplida el amigo de sus padres lo ayudó a reclamarla y le brindó un hogar hasta que murió. Con el dinero recibido se pagó la carrera y fue gracias a esa persona que no se convirtió en un ser más cínico y difícil de tratar de lo que era. Neville le dice cada dos que tres que es su éxito con las mujeres y en su profesión el que lo hizo así, pero él no sabe que en realidad es un ser resentido que se oculta detrás de ese supuesto éxito. Sí, es un resentido pero como no serlo si de niño solo conoces el desprecio y la soledad? Definitivamente los Weasley son muy afortunados.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron estará en el hospital la noche del día siguiente, cuando llega su hermana le pide que lleve a su padre al departamento para que descanse, bastante más tarde llega Harry ya que quedó de verse ahí con Ron para hacerle compañía, no hay nadie en la salita así que empuja la puerta de la habitación suavemente. Molly sigue igual que como la vio, parece dormida y solo tiene una bolsa de suero en donde le están suministrando los medicamentos, en una silla a su lado está Ginny, duerme con la cabeza en la cama en una posición extraña, con cuidado la toma en sus brazos, ella se aprieta a su pecho como si tuviera frio, la lleva a la habitación de junto que está vacía, suavemente la deja en la cama y la cubre con una frazada.

-Ron?...murmura tratando de abrir los ojos...

-shhhhh...la calma en voz baja...todo está bien, duerme un poco, todo está bien...

Cuando despierta se incorpora desorientada.

-hola!... saluda Hermione que está sentada junto a la cama.

-Hola, que hago aquí?, qué hora es?

-cálmate Ginny, todo está bien, son las 10 de la mañana te quedaste dormida y te trajimos aquí para que descansaras.

-mi mamá?

-no ha empeorado Ginny, el médico creé que puede lograrlo

-voy a verla...se pone de pié de un salto y sale al pasillo, ahí están Neville y Luna. se saludan e intenta entrar a la habitación.

-espera Ginny, la detiene Luna...tu padre está ahí, creo que deberías arreglarte un poco y comer algo antes de entrar

-es verdad... dice Harry que va llegando…te ves desastrosa...

Ella se ruboriza, intenta acomodarse el cabello antes de entrar, él la sujeta del brazo.

-préstame un espejo…pide a Luna, ésta se lo alcanza y él lo sostiene para que Ginny se vea.

-así quieres que te vea tu padre?, esta imagen es lo primero que quieres que vea tu madre cuando despierte?, quieres darle una preocupación más a tu familia?...ella se mira en el espejo, se ve realmente mal, el cabello despeinado, manchas obscuras empiezan a aparecer bajo los ojos, que están rojos de cansancio, hace un movimiento negativo.

-por favor ve entonces con Hermione y Luna a tu departamento, come algo, date un baño y procura dormir un poco más, cualquier cambio te avisamos, yo lo haría pero creo que no me dejarías llevarte ni a la esquina.

Ella asiente y sale con las chicas rumbo a su departamento, Harry se sienta junto a Neville.

-no esperaba que fuera en este lugar…dice Neville haciendo que lo mire intrigado… pero no se puede elegir.

-primera lección doctor Potter...continúa con una sonrisa...preocuparse y ocuparse de ella, se llama interés sentimental.

-que no es así!...le responde en voz baja

-ajá

Para alivio de todos, ese día por la noche Molly empieza a dar muestras de mejoría. Aún no despierta pero sus niveles están normalizándose poco a poco, al día siguiente cerca del medio día abre los ojos, su hija está junto a la cama dormitando en una silla, mueve la mano y la toca, Ginny abre los ojos de inmediato

-ma!... la saluda sonriendo sintiendo como se le hacen agua los ojos al cruzar la mirada con la de su madre.

-mi niña...dice con voz débil regresándole la sonrisa...Ginny la abraza con cuidado y la besa, siente que no podrá contener las lágrimas así que la suelta

-voy por papá, está afuera con mis hermanos...Molly asiente

-pa,...lo llama en cuanto abre la puerta, Arthur la mira asustado...ven, mamá despertó.

Los presentes respiran aliviados y avisan por teléfono al resto de la familia, ella se va en busca del médico, quien revisa a Molly y le dice a ella y a su padre que todo va bien, si sigue así en tres días volverá a casa. Sale de nuevo de la habitación y les informa a sus hermanos, Neville y Harry también están ahí, todos quieren ver a Molly, entraran de dos en dos y solo por unos minutos para no cansarla, ella los deja organizándose para entrar a la habitación, se aleja de ahí, sale del hospital, camina unas calles y entra a una capilla, se pone de rodillas y agradecida rompe a llorar.

Poco a poco Molly va mejorando, al cumplirse el plazo señalado por el médico y después de otra ronda de exámenes, autorizan que regrese a casa donde sigue cada vez mejor.

Algunos días después de regresar su madre a casa Ginny retoma su puesto en el hospital, las cosas siguen más o menos su cauce normal, el médico ha seguido cumpliendo con su parte del trato así que se respira un mejor ambiente.

Después del contacto que tuvieron cuando Molly estuvo internada cada uno vuelve a lo suyo, casi no cruzan palabra, únicamente lo esencial. Fiel al compromiso adquirido Harry entrega el expediente del paciente y se retira de inmediato, la busca con la mirada cada que puede pero ella siempre está viendo para otro lado. Durante el tiempo que está en el mostrador la mira con insistencia, ella sigue en lo suyo, la desesperación de no saber qué es lo que siente más la indiferencia con la que lo trata, lo sacan de quicio, en ocasiones prácticamente le arroja el expediente a la cara buscando que lo mire, lo consigue pero lo hace enfadada por sus modales así que rápidamente se disculpa y se marcha maldiciendo en voz baja, tan solo para buscarla nuevamente antes de tomar el elevador.

Por su parte Ginny es consciente de las miradas del médico pero aún tiene sentimientos hacia él así que después de lo de la terraza decide que lo mejor es hacerse la desentendida, ya no ha vuelto a ese lugar para no topárselo, cuando se ve obligado a disculparse y lo escucha que se retira murmurando maldiciones, sonríe disimuladamente con ternura, parece un chiquillo haciendo una rabieta. Esa ternura se esfuma de golpe cada que lo ve riendo satisfecho con Sofía colgada de su brazo, quiere borrarle la sonrisa de un bofetón y agarrar a la muchacha de los cabellos.


	12. Chapter 12

Así pasan los días, Harry nadando en un mar de confusión y ella sin darse cuenta que el amor es como el dinero, no se puede ocultar. Un día a media mañana llega un chico a la recepción de quirófano preguntando por la enfermera Weasley, es ella quien le atiende, el chico le entrega una caja alargada y se marcha de inmediato. Ginny inspecciona la caja, es color perla y está atada con un listón dorado, no tiene nada que indique su procedencia, piensa por un minuto que es un error, pero el muchacho preguntó por ella, al fin abre el paquete. Envuelta en varias capas de papel delicado encuentra una rosa bellísima, roja de tallo largo, solo una, no hay tarjeta ni nada que le haga saber quién o de donde la envían, la coloca en un florero y cada que la mira suelta un suspiro. Los siguientes días a la misma hora la historia se repite, el mismo chico entrega una caja similar, siempre con una rosa, ella intenta sacarle información pero no tiene éxito, él trabaja en un servicio de mensajería, esa es su ruta por eso siempre le lleva el paquete, pero no tiene la menor idea de quien la envía ni de dónde viene, sus compañeras la interrogan sobre el obsequio, cuando les dice que ignora quien la envía piensan que no les quiere contar.

En un descanso está en la cafetería con Bruce y dos chicas, el obsequio diario ha levantado polémica, charlan animadamente discutiendo la posible procedencia, algunas opciones son tan absurdas que ríen divertidos. Neville y Harry entran en ese momento, se saludan a distancia con una inclinación de cabeza y toman asiento algo apartados de ellos, escuchan algo de la charla que tienen los chicos, Neville ataca de nuevo.

-segunda lección Doctor Potter, esforzarse cada día más por dejar de ser un patán y conformarse con verla aunque sea a distancia, se llama interés sentimental.

-a que te refieres?...cuestiona fingiendo demencia.

-vamos Harry, acaso necesitas una explicación científica?, de cuando acá eres tonto?

-no sé de qué hablas.

- ah no?, Ginny!...habla levantando la voz, sin moverse de su lugar.

-cálmate!...dice su amigo en voz baja algo desesperado.

-si?...responde ella

-nada amiga, quería aportar mi opinión sobre tu enamorado secreto, pero pensándolo bien no creo que el doctor Thomas recuerde como cortejar a una dama...todos ríen, ese médico tiene todos los años del mundo, ya solo hace trabajo administrativo, vuelve cada quien con sus compañeros de mesa.

-entonces qué?... insiste Neville

-ya Nev!, déjame en paz!

-tan malo es Harry?

-el qué?

-aceptar que quizá por primera vez estás enamorado.

-no lo sé Nev…se quita los lentes y cansado se pasa la mano por el rostro…que voy a saber yo de amor.

Neville lo mira atentamente, él a su vez mira a Ginny mientras toma su café, se está rindiendo, algo en su expresión se lo dice, no falta mucho para que acepte que está enamorado de ella, al menos ya no lo niega solo necesita empujarlo un poco más.

Navidad ha llegado, Neville organiza una pequeña fiesta con el personal de su área en un bar cercano al hospital, Ginny se niega a ir, quiere irse a casa de sus padres terminando el turno, después de la experiencia sufrida Molly decide que no se perderá más de la compañía de su familia y amigos, así que los invita a pasar las fiestas en casa, ella quiere llegar lo antes posible pues tiene mucho trabajo por delante. Luna la convence de que se quede recordándole que su madre no quiere que viaje de noche, termina el turno y sale disparada a su departamento para arreglarse, de ahí se va caminando al punto de reunión ya que está a solo unas calles. El lugar está lleno, localiza a sus compañeros, es la última en llegar, saluda de manera general y se sienta, alguien pone en su mano una copa y empieza a charlar con los compañeros que tiene a los lados. Siente que la miran, busca con la mirada y entonces lo ve...ahí al final de la mesa, recargado en la pared, con una copa en la mano, un poco alejado del grupo y solo, está el doctor Potter. Viste traje negro y camisa color uva, sin corbata, recién se ha duchado aún tiene el cabello húmedo, ella desvía la mirada rápidamente y se concentra en sus compañeros preguntándose dónde está Sofía, no la ve por ninguna parte. Llegan las botanas, comen, charlan y beben un poco lanzándose luego a la pista, ella continúa charlando ahora con Bruce quien la invita a bailar, piensa en declinar la invitación pero no quiere ser grosera con el chico, él siempre se ha portado muy bien con ella y pasan mucho tiempo juntos en el hospital así que acepta, para su sorpresa se está divirtiendo, la música es alegre, se mueve junto con Bruce al ritmo de la música, ríen mientras se muestran, según ellos, su mejores pasos. Ginny no puede dejar de reír, se siente realmente bien, su risa es contagiosa.

El ve la escena desde su lugar apretando cada vez más los dientes, al sacarse el abrigo se le fue el aliento lleva un vestido un poco arriba de la rodilla, gris obscuro, el estilo le sienta realmente bien, se ajusta un poco a la cintura para caer suavemente por sus caderas, de escote discreto, el cabello suelto en suaves ondas cayendo sobre sus hombros y sandalias de cintas tan finas que él duda que pueda caminar con ellas, menos bailar, pero lo hace. Maldice a Bruce, está seguro de que le interesa Ginny, por si fuera poco, burlándose de que no es su tipo, su cuerpo le grita que la desea, desesperado saca aire. Neville y Luna salen de la pista, ella se sienta y él se va con su amigo, lo ha estado observando, Bruce no sabe lo cerca que está de perder la vida, es una excelente oportunidad para darle otro empujón, se recarga junto a Harry y observa a Ginny bailar.

-tercera lección Doctor Potter, ese instinto asesino y eso que siente usted aquí...le toca el estómago...y aquí...tocándole el pecho...se llaman celos, a ver repita después de mi CCCCEEEEELLLLLOOOOSSSS.

-maldición Nev!,…dice alejándose de él…ya suéltame!...la risa de su amigo lo sigue.

La música ha cambiado, ahora son baladas románticas, Ginny le pide a Bruce que regresen a la mesa para descansar, salen de la pista cuando se topa de frente con el doctor Potter, quien sin mediar palabra la toma del brazo y la regresa a la pista, ella quiere protestar pero sus compañeros los ven atentamente, así que no dice nada. La toma por la cintura acercándola a él, quedando los brazos de ella a los costados del pecho, empiezan a moverse, ella recuerda lo sucedido en la terraza y se tensa.

-cálmate Ginevra, solo es un baile, relájate.

Ella lo hace y se mueven coordinadamente, de pronto una mano suelta su cintura, sube por su espalda y tomándola de la nuca empuja suavemente la cabeza para que se recueste en su hombro, quedándose ahí como si temiera que se separe al retirar la mano. El aroma de el golpea su nariz, huele tan bien...a tabaco y licor finos que junto con la loción suave y fresca y el humor de él, hacen una mezcla deliciosa, mueve delicadamente la cara contra el hombro, cerrando los ojos. Siente como si ese fuera su lugar, como si perteneciera ahí, la otra mano deja la cintura y sube un poco por la espalda apretándola, aplastando sus senos contra él, Ginny abre los ojos de golpe, intenta aflojar el abrazo empujándolo suavemente por el pecho, pero él no le permite separarse, la pista está atestada apenas pueden moverse.

Harry también tiene los ojos cerrados, ignora el intento de ella de separarse apretándola un poco más, no lo puede evitar necesita sentirla, que esté pegada a él. Quizá ella no se dio cuenta pero ese movimiento de la cara sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó, siente algo extraño, diferente, le habla al oído.

-me gustas Ginevra, me atraes, no sabes cuánto y sé que yo también te atraigo, lo he notado, he visto como me miras cuando crees que no me doy cuenta, rehúyes mi mirada ruborizándote cuando me pillas viéndote, retienes el aliento cuando estoy cerca de ti y quieres golpearme cuando me ves con Sofía, regálame esta noche.

Ginny está asustada y algo avergonzada, acaso es tan obvia? desde cuándo sabe él que le gusta?. Hasta hace unos días se fulminaban con la mirada y ahora le dice eso y le pide que pasen la noche juntos?, siente un nudo en la garganta no sabe cómo manejar esto, él le gusta como nadie pero no es una suicida, no es que sea una puritana pero tampoco es de moral distraída como las mujeres que él acostumbra tratar. Ella solo ha tenido un hombre, el que era su novio y que cuando decidieron vivir juntos ambos pensaban que se amaban y formarían una familia, desesperada busca como salir del paso, pero él ya sabe que le atrae, no puede negarlo pero tampoco puede aceptar, así, tan de pronto.

-No Doctor, déjeme volver a la mesa por favor.

-espera, dime porque no?, acaso estoy equivocado y no te atraigo?

Desconoce ese tono de voz, no pertenece al doctor Potter, donde quedó el médico vanidoso, soberbio y grosero? ni aun teniendo que cumplir con su parte del trato había cambiado tanto.

-no soy como las mujeres que usted trata, sé que le parecerá ridículo y pasado de moda, pero yo no voy de cama en cama, no sirvo para encuentros de una noche. Desde que nos conocimos usted no paró hasta convertirse en la persona más desagradable con quien haya tratado, hace unos días casi nos retamos a duelo y ahora me dice que le atraigo?, luego está Sofía aunque sea una relación de ocasión mientras esté con usted para mi es su pareja y por si fuera poco, está su fama de mujeriego de la que usted mismo presume.

En ese momento Harry recuerda las palabras de Neville "cuando te cruces con alguien que valga la pena no te mirará dos veces" El sabe que ella no es para una noche, si lo que siente fuera como lo que conoce y Ginny fuera ese tipo de mujer, simplemente la hubiera arrastrado a cualquier parte y se habría desahogado, pero este sentir no lo conoce, necesita estar con ella pero no para simplemente meterle mano, no por solo deseo sexual, no...ella le provoca algo distinto, la desea, eso no lo puede negar, pero necesita tenerla de una manera que ni el mismo comprende.

-tienes razón, he sido un patán y un cerdo con todos, pero he puesto especial empeño contigo. Mi vida personal carece de sentido, salvo Nev, nadie daría una moneda por mí, pero necesito la seguridad de saber que te atraigo, dime, te gusto?

-eso no importa, igual mi respuesta a su propuesta sigue siendo no.

-olvida lo de pasar la noche juntos, respóndeme, si Sofía no estuviera, si me esforzara por cambiar, te gustaría?, te atraería?

Ginny jala aire, esa es su oportunidad, le dice que está equivocado y ya, pero su corazón no la dejará mentir, no mientras la tiene entre sus brazos, así tan pegada a él.

-sí doctor pero está equivocado, confundido, yo no soy lo que usted quiere, por lo que dicen en los pasillos prefiere mujeres muy diferentes a mí, yo no tengo lo que a usted le gusta, no hay nada en mí que usted desee.

-si hay algo en todo esto de lo que estoy seguro, es de la fuerte atracción que siento por ti, porque si no es así, si no hay nada en ti que yo desee entonces dime, que es esto?

Toma su mano y la desliza por el cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo para que sienta su deseo. ella intenta retirarla, la mano de él suavemente se lo impide quedándose un momento ahí.

-doctor Potter!...dice con voz ahogada.

-creo que ya es muy tarde para continuar como Doctor Potter, no crees hermosa?, dime que te gusta de mí?

-doctor, por favor

-dímelo, tan solo dímelo.

Ella pasa saliva, si le dice la tendrá en sus manos, si no le dice, si no le dice, pero quiere decírselo!

-sus labios, me encantaría conocer su sabor, pero no con un beso como el que me robó, probarlos de verdad, lentamente...sus manos, sueño con sentirlas en la caricia más atrevida que puedan darme...y usted...muero por saber que se siente tenerlo en mi

-Ginevra!...suelta ahogadamente

-cómo ve doctor, no es un problema de falta de atracción.

-no más doctor, di mi nombre

-doctor

-No!,...la corta...me llamo Harry, dilo

-...Ha...rry...

-otra vez.

-Harry

-de nuevo

-...Harry...Harry...Harry!

La pieza ha terminado, brevemente la aprieta más, la toma de la mano y la lleva a la mesa. Toma su abrigo, se despide y sale rápidamente del bar, ella se queda hasta que se compone, ese baile la llevó a un límite que no conocía. Pasado un rato también se despide y sale a la calle, está helando, rápidamente pasa las calles que la separan del edificio donde vive, entra a su departamento, se saca las sandalias y las avienta en cualquier parte, no debió ponerse esos ridículos zapatos tiene los pies tan fríos que casi no los siente, enciende la calefacción y se va al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, se va desvistiendo arrojando la ropa en el camino, cuando sale del baño se pone una bata y se va a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry se queda un poco afuera del bar fumándose un cigarrillo, necesita el frio de la noche para controlarse, al terminar se va caminando hasta otro local, se sienta en la barra y pide una copa, mientras la bebe no puede dejar de pensar en Ginny. Su cabeza es un embrollo, quizá lo único que hace falta es llevarla a la cama y entonces todo volverá a la normalidad, pero entonces porque está tan inquieto?, qué es eso que siente en el pecho cuando la ve? su vida siempre ha sido una fiesta en cuanto a mujeres se refiere, debería olvidarse de ella y continuar como siempre. En una mesa cercana está un grupo de chicas, el camarero le sirve otra copa y le dice que ellas se la envían, las mira brevemente y agradece inclinando la cabeza para darles de nuevo la espalda, sonríe cínicamente sabiendo lo que pasará, él es un experto en ese juego. Efectivamente no tiene que esperar, una de las chicas ocupa el banquillo de junto y empieza a charlar coqueteándole abiertamente, Harry se siente como pez en el agua, sonríe seductoramente y le corresponde la charla y el coqueteo. Ella se acerca más, discretamente desabotona la parte inferior del abrigo para meter la mano y tocarlo, él sonríe complacido y sigue el coqueteo, la mano se mueve suavemente buscando la entrepierna sin dejar de mirarlo, charlar y sonreír, se acerca más. El no está del todo controlado sabe que no será difícil lograr lo que ella se propone, mira detenidamente a la chica, es bonita de verdad, como a él le gustan, alta, pechos grandes y buenas caderas, lo pasará muy bien, pero unos ojos cálidos del color de la miel obstruyen su visión justo en el momento que la chica llega al mismo sitio donde no hace mucho él puso la mano de Ginny, gentilmente la retira.

-gracias…se pone de pie…esta noche no...paga la cuenta y sale a la calle.

Ginny va hacia la recamara con la taza de té cuando llaman a la puerta, se sorprende solo su familia, Neville y Luna saben dónde vive y ellos llaman al celular antes de ir, busca frenética el teléfono no tiene llamadas perdidas, salta cuando escucha que llaman otra vez, quien puede ser? como pudo pasar?, el portero no le puede haber permitido el pase a nadie y menos a esa hora, no puede ser un vecino apenas si los conoce, vuelven a llamar, se queda quieta esperando que se marchen.

-Ginevra...dice una voz no demasiado fuerte para no molestar a los vecinos…abre,

-Casi me mata de susto!... reclama en cuanto abre la puerta...que hace aquí?, como pasó?

El sonríe ante lo rápido que habla, intenta explicarse, ella lo corta.

-pase, pase, antes de que salgan los vecinos, está helando!, quiere una taza de té?...el asiente.

-estás ocupada?...pregunta cuando ella regresa de la cocina con el té, lo mira confundida el señala la ropa y los zapatos regados.

Ginny se ruboriza y recoge el desorden aventándolo luego en el canasto de la ropa sucia, se viste con unos pants, camiseta y un sweater, sin zapatos solo en calcetines, regresando para sentarse frente a él que la mira divertido.

-ahora sí, dígame como entró y que hace aquí?

-le dije al portero que venía a buscarte de parte del hospital, le mostré el gafete, se lo creyó y me dejo pasar dándome el número de tu departamento, estoy aquí porque necesito que continuemos con la charla del bar.

-no, no lo creo, déjelo así.

-por favor Ginevra, escúchame.

-no Harry, por mi parte no hay nada más de que hablar, dejémoslo así, ande tómese el té y márchese.

Él se pone de pié y va a sentarse junto a ella, pero Ginny deja el sillón para caminar hacia la ventana viéndolo desde ahí, él saca aire molesto.

-yo no estoy con Sofía… suelta de golpe., ella lo mira incrédula no es posible que le mienta con esa tranquilidad.

-por favor!...habla irónica...que ya se le olvidó que la lleva a casa de mis padres tomada de la mano?, eso es para usted no estar con ella?

-si, no estoy con ella!, la llevé es verdad, pero piensa, cuanto hace que no nos ves juntos?, fuera del quirófano claro...ella se queda pensando, es verdad.

-y sobre lo otro, estoy tratando de cambiar...ella solo sonríe arqueando una ceja incrédula...sí, lo estoy haciendo… se está alterando, Ginny se inquieta…no te burles!

-no me estoy burlando, pero si se ha controlado se debe a que tiene a Sofía como asistente fija.

-otra vez Sofía!, porque aparece su nombre cada tres palabras?

-porque usted se encargó de que así fuera!, acaso no se la ha pasado restregándome su nombre y su persona a cada momento?...Sofía es la única que cumple mis requerimientos, Sofía es la única que está a mi nivel, vaya jefa hasta que tiene usted algo que me interesa, Sofía, Sofía, Sofía.!, pues ya tiene a su Sofía, váyase con ella!

Se miran rabiosos, Harry se pone de pié y se acerca a ella sujetándola por los hombros.

-escúchame...su voz suena enojada...ya no tengo relación personal con Sofía, desde que regresó al hospital no hemos tenido intimidad, si te mortifiqué hasta el cansancio con ella fue por hacerte la vida imposible, soy un tipo impaciente, prepotente, difícil de tratar lo sé, pero estoy intentando cambiar.

Los ánimos se calman.

-no sé qué decirle Harry.

-no digas nada…tomándola de la mano se encamina a la puerta… acompáñame.

-No...protesta Ginny a dónde?

-a mi departamento

-claro que no!, como se le ocurre que voy a ir con usted a esta hora y así

-es verdad... dice viéndola...ponte zapatos y abrígate.

-no voy a ir con usted Harry, entiéndalo.

-por favor Ginevra, acompáñame, será solo un momento después te dejaré en paz, lo prometo.

Ella sabe que se está arriesgando, pero si no lo acompaña no se irá.

-está bien, vamos pero que sea rápido.

Llegan al departamento, él enciende la calefacción apenas entran, Ginny está parada en medio de la sala observando el lugar, cuando fueron al concierto Bruce y ella no subieron, esperaron a Harry charlando en el auto. El lugar es bonito, algo lujoso, de inmediato se ve que lo ocupa un hombre solo, es más grande y moderno que el que ella alquila, Harry se acerca con dos copas de vino y le tiende una, ella la acepta, la deja sola por un momento, da pequeños sorbos al vino mientras se mueve por el departamento, tiene grandes ventanales que dan a una terraza, está cubiertos por persianas que en ese momento están cerradas. El está de regreso, abre las persianas para ella, la vista es bonita, también abre la puerta y salen solo un minuto para mostrarle la terraza, la temperatura sigue bajando, regresan al interior, la puerta y las persianas se vuelven a cerrar. Ginny toma un poco más de vino, no entiende que hace ahí, Harry no ha dicho nada, le quita la copa y la deja junto con la otra en una mesilla, la toma de la mano y se encamina a otra parte del departamento, es el dormitorio, Ginny se detiene de inmediato.

-espere!

-ven, pasa, necesito decirte algo.

Ella duda pero al fin entra en la habitación, el mobiliario y la decoración sigue siendo masculino pero como el resto también es bonito, sobre la cama hay una rosa roja de tallo largo, Harry está detrás de ella, apoya las manos en sus hombros y empieza a hablar.

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo, lo único que te puedo decir es que es algo desconocido para mí, tan es así que no sé cómo actuar. Esta es mi casa, esa es mi cama, ninguna mujer ha dormido en ella, ninguna ha estado entre mis sábanas, nadie Ginevra, nadie. Solo tres mujeres han estado en mi casa y tú las conoces, Luna y Hermione cuando han venido con sus esposos a visitarme y ahora tú, nadie más, te estoy ofreciendo lo mejor que tengo y puedo al menos por ahora, que con la atracción que sentimos empecemos algo, que te quedes esta noche y compartas mi cama.

Ginny tiene un nudo en la garganta, la cabeza le está dando vueltas, que le está pidiendo? que se una a su lista de conquistas? que se quede esta noche, y después? acaso hay un después? El la gira para verla a los ojos, hay incertidumbre, temor, pasan unos minutos

-no sé, lléveme a casa.

El suspira cansado.

-es inútil, todo es inútil, no sé cómo acercarme a ti, jamás confiaras en mí, nunca me darás una oportunidad.

Ginny se muere por decirle que sí pero saldrá lastimada, tiene sentimientos hacia él mismos que no cree que sean correspondidos pues solo habla de algo físico, piensa que debe de ser diferente, del trato y del sentimiento debe nacer la necesidad, el deseo de compartirse totalmente, pero y si está equivocada?, si al modo de él también puede suceder que la quiera?

-entiéndame, esto va demasiado rápido, apenas hace unos días peleábamos a cada momento, como puede ser que ahora acepte su oferta?

-por esto es por lo que la aceptarás…se inclina y se acerca a ella despacio buscando sus labios, se detiene un poco por si ella quiere evitarlo, pero no lo hace. La besa dulcemente, ella le corresponde titubeante para luego tomar seguridad, él no la obliga como en la terraza, la incita, la seduce para que separe más los labios y le permita entrar, lo hace y el beso se vuelve profundo, el corazón de Ginny se acelera, el beso dura lo que a ella le parece una eternidad, hasta que él suavemente lo termina.

-mírame una segunda vez Ginevra…pide apretándola en sus brazos… por favor, mírame una segunda vez.

Ella se suelta un poco para mirarlo, no entiende que quiere decir, le recorre el rostro con la mirada, también eso ha cambiado su expresión es suave y cálida, y si detrás del hombre que él le ha mostrado hay alguien más que la pueda llegar a querer? y si ella es capaz de encontrarlo y sus sentimientos lo pueden conquistar?, si le da lo que pide dándose una oportunidad aunque sea a la manera de él?, se debate un poco más, entonces lo toma del cuello, ahora es ella quien lo besa. Harry se emociona, le parece que eso es un sí, pero es un beso extraño el apenas si le corresponde dejándola hacer, probándolo toma primero el labio superior, después el inferior, una y otra vez, al fin su lengua entra en la boca de él y entonces Harry le corresponde plenamente explorando de nuevo su boca con delicadeza, se niega cuando ella intenta terminar ese beso, pero al fin se separan, se miran a los ojos queriendo saber el sentir del otro.

-a que saben?... pregunta Harry

ella sonríe, eso si lo entiende

-a canela…responde en voz baja…y azúcar,

-te gusta?

-me gusta la canela...lo toma del cuello buscando sus labios…me encanta el azúcar...efectivamente eso es un sí.


	14. Chapter 14

Se besan despacio, las manos de él se mueven, ya la toma por la cintura, ya suben por la espalda hasta perderse en esa mata de cabello rojo. Ginny desabotona el saco y se lo quita, sus manos se mueven por el pecho, se van a la espalda sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo a través de la suave tela de la camisa, Harry vuelve los besos un poco rudos, siente que ella se tensa y se detiene, se controla y regresa al ritmo anterior. La ropa sigue saliendo, camina hacia la cama llevándola con él, Ginny lo detiene un poco, retira los lentes, los deja en la mesa de noche y continúan, la rudeza de él regresa, se vuelve a controlar. Recostados en la cama las caricias son cada vez más atrevidas, él la recorre acariciándola por encima de la ropa interior, no deja de besar sus labios y su cuello, ella le corresponde, las caricias de esas manos hacen que él contenga el aliento constantemente, son una tortura, ya mismo se están metiendo por debajo del bóxer buscando su trasero…la ropa de ella sale por fin, el bóxer tarda un poco más pero también sale, Harry se detiene y se aparta un poco, la recorre con la vista al tiempo que su mano se desliza por ella.

-de dónde saliste tan hermosa Ginevra?

Ginny se ruboriza, se pega a él tratando de cubrirse, le habla y la mira de una manera que la cohíbe. Nunca se ha creído hermosa, tal vez bonita como muchas chicas, pero nunca hermosa. El se encanta con esa reacción, las mujeres que ha conocido no saben lo que es apenarse, menos ante un halago como lo hace ella.

-sabes que lo eres, cierto?...ella niega con un gesto, vuelve a besarla...lo eres... dice entre beso y beso...eres hermosa, muy hermosa.

Siguen los besos, las caricias y las palabras dulces. Harry no sabe de dónde le salen esas palabras, nunca antes las ha pronunciado, jamás le ha hablado a una mujer en la intimidad, todo en esa noche es distinto para él. La pasión aumenta, sus cuerpos se aprietan uno contra el otro buscando sentirse al máximo, las manos y bocas de ambos se recorren mutuamente una y otra vez exaltando sus sentidos. Harry sabe que ella está más que lista, la ropa de cama mojada se lo acaba de decir. Se detiene solo el tiempo justo para abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche y tomar un preservativo, vuelve con ella, se besan y acarician un poco más, por fin entra en Ginny, firme y suavemente, ella se aprieta más contra él, se empiezan a mover buscando su ritmo, lo encuentran casi de inmediato, la respiración ambos se agita, él se mueve más rápido, más.

-no…protesta Ginny con voz apasionada…así no…Harry se detiene.

-entonces, dime como.

Ella lo toma por el trasero, lo jala una vez, otra vez y otra vez.

-así, lento, sin prisa, fuerte, siénteme y déjame sentirte.

Harry se estremece al escucharla, se somete al ritmo que le pide pero le cuesta, ella se aprieta más y más a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarle el pecho y jalarlo por el trasero, eso lo está llevando a la desesperación, siente algo que le recorre el cuerpo haciéndolo temblar, que es esto? se pregunta una y otra vez, él solo conoce el sexo rápido, casi violento con el cual ya hubiera terminado, pero ella no se lo permite, cada que intenta moverse más rápido, besarla o tocarla un tanto arrebatado, protesta de inmediato, le exige más en cada embestida que le da.

-por Dios Ginevra!...suelta con voz entrecortada….me estás quemando a fuego lento!

-lo sé…habla jadeando…te gusta?.

-sí que me gusta.

Siguen un poco más., Ginny se estremece enredando sus piernas con las de él al mismo tiempo que lanza un gemido ahogado, provocando con su intensidad que él se abandone al placer que le da y se pierda por un momento. Se quedan un poco así, sin separarse, después Harry se recuesta a su lado y la jala para que se recueste en su pecho, pero ella no lo hace, se queda en su costado muy pegada a él, frota la mejilla suavemente contra su hombro y la descansa ahí, después de un rato la respiración tranquila de él la hace pensar que duerme.

-porqué te dicen Ginny? pregunta de pronto sobresaltándola.

-supongo que como diminutivo, desde pequeña me han llamado así.

-mmm, Ginny está bien para una niña, tú ya eres una mujer y tienes un bonito nombre, Ginevra me gusta

Una sorpresa más...ella pensaba que la llamaba así para dejar establecido que no le simpatizaba, todos en el hospital le dicen también Ginny, y es que le gusta su nombre.

Unas horas después Harry despierta, tiene que ir al hospital, mira a Ginny, está profundamente dormida, en algún momento se movió, ahora está acostada de lado dándole la espalda. Sale con cuidado de la cama para no despertarla, la arropa bien y se mete a la ducha, ya está casi listo para salir al hospital, ella sigue perdida en su sueño. Sabe que tiene que ir a casa de sus padres, se debate entre despertarla o dejarla dormir, se decide por lo último, más tarde le llamará.

Ginny despierta, ve que está sola y se pone de pié de golpe, busca su celular para ver la hora, son pasadas las 8, tiene que darse prisa para tomar la carretera antes de que esté atestada, al día siguiente es noche buena pero la gente empieza a salir con anticipación. Se mete a la ducha, todavía tiene que ir a su casa por la mochila y su auto, está terminando de vestirse cuando suena el celular no conoce el número.

-hola...dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Harry?

-sí, te desperté?

-hola, no ya casi voy de salida...como supiste mi número?

-fácil, me hice una llamada de tu teléfono antes de salir y se grabó el número, guarda tú el mío.

intercambian unas palabras, la conversación es algo tensa, parece que los dos estuvieran tanteando el terreno, él le dice que el departamento está a su disposición, se despiden.

-nos vemos mañana pero igual te llamo esta noche.

-Harry..

-si?

-me gustaría que tomáramos esto con calma.

el guarda silencio un momento

-que quieres decir?, que olvidemos lo que hicimos?

-no, no quiero decir eso.

-mmm, entonces no quieres que te llame.

-no, tampoco es eso, lo que trato de decir es que

-no se entere nadie...agrega cortándola.

-solo por un tiempo.

-mañana lo hablamos.

-pero es que

-mañana Ginevra...agrega sin dejarla terminar, colgando de inmediato.

Harry mira por ventana del consultorio, sabe que le va a ser difícil estar con ella pro no se esperaba eso, hasta cierto punto la entiende pero no piensa esconderse.

Terminando su turno, se va directo a casa, quedó de viajar temprano al día siguiente con Ron y Hermione, se irán en los dos autos pero harán el viaje juntos. Ginny arregló el departamento antes de salir. las copas que utilizaron han sido lavadas y colocadas en su lugar, la cama está hecha. Harry prepara su mochila, estarán dos días con los señores Weasley les ha comprado un detalle así que coloca los obsequios junto a la mochila, después saca de un cajón un paquete pequeño también envuelto para regalo, ese lo mete entre la ropa. Cena algo ligero y después se sienta en el sofá intentando ver televisión, toma el celular y sin dudarlo marca el número de Ginny, tarda un poco en contestar, la nota tensa igual que en la mañana, no quiere ponerla nerviosa así que solo hablan un par de minutos.


	15. Chapter 15

Al día siguiente todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, llega a casa de Ron a la hora convenida, ya están listos solo acomodan a los niños en el asiento trasero y se hacen al camino, el tránsito está un poco complicado pero es temprano así que llegan a la casa familiar a media mañana. Ya está ahí parte de la familia, se van acomodando según les dice Molly, como no hay suficientes recamaras acomodan a los niños en una sola habitación y los mayores se separan en chicos y chicas. Hermione y Luna compartirán la recamara de Ginny, tampoco hay suficientes camas pero tienen colchones inflables y todos han llevado frazadas y cojines, así que no tendrán problema. Los niños están más que emocionados porque estarán todos juntos, así que el día se desarrolla en un baño constante de adrenalina por la algarabía de los pequeños.

Ginny y Harry solo han cruzado un saludo a distancia, ella pasa todo el día en la cocina, ha capturado a Bill y George y los tiene de esclavos pelando y picando frutas y vegetales, para el almuerzo montan un tipo bufet para que cada quien se sirva lo que desee, mientras en la cocina siguen trabajando.

-ya basta!...grita George arrojando el cuchillo a la mesa...ya no quiero trabajar más!

-quieres comer?... pregunta su hermana seriamente levantando una ceja mientras se acerca a él.

-sí, pero

-entonces, corta!...le tiende el cuchillo...George la mira rencoroso...tirana!...grita volviendo de nuevo al trabajo.

Bill lo mira desde su lugar y le lanza una sonrisita burlona, pero al poco rato protesta diciendo que está cansado. Todos están trabajando, unos poniendo la mesa, otros atendiendo a los niños, Luna, ayudada por su esposo decora todo espacio disponible, su amiga se lo dijo "no te límites", pero en la cocina trabajan solo ellos tres, si bien sus cuñadas llevaron ya algo preparado, esa familia come en cantidades industriales y como Ginny no piensa meterse en la cocina el día de navidad, tienen que preparar suficiente comida para los dos días. Se hace la discusión entre los cocineros, como siempre, esa pequeña se impone, tiene un carácter que dobla a cualquiera y por otra parte sus hermanos siempre la han consentido y hace con ellos lo que le viene en gana.

-rápido y de buen modo!... ordena Ginny al verlos que retoman el trabajo enojados...o nos dolerá la panza por que lo hacen biliosos!

Vuelve la calma, Bill saca una carne del horno y mete otra, siguen trabajando un poco más y por fin terminan, es media tarde así que tienen tiempo suficiente de descansar un poco y prepararse para la cena. Ginny se deja caer en su cama, parece que apenas ha cerrado los ojos cuando llaman a la puerta, es Hermione.

-Ginny ya son las siete.

-gracias Hermione!...se pone de pié de un salto, su cuñada ya está arreglada…voy a checar la carne y subo para ayudar a mamá.

-tranquila, Molly ya está lista, Arthur le ayudó a bañarse y yo la arreglé, Angelina acaba de checar la carne, por eso vine, al parecer le falta poco…mira sonriendo a su cuñada…lo que no sabemos es como piensas llevar a la mesa tanta comida.

-mmm, no lo sé...admite soltando la carcajada...me arreglo y bajo, no tardaré...ya están todos listos?

-si están entreteniéndose en la sala en lo que llega la hora de ir a la mesa...se despide y la deja sola para que se prepare.

Quisiera meterse en la bañera por largo rato pero no tiene tiempo, se tendrá que conformar con una ducha, se mueve lo más rápido que puede, cuarenta y cinco minutos después baja, lleva un traje negro de pantalón y saquito muy corto sin botonadura, de tela fina con un top color gris plata y zapatos de tacón cómodo, el cabello lo lleva en una coleta alta, estilizada, aretes pequeños pegados a la oreja. Primero checa la carne, le falta un poco, revisa que no falte nada en la mesa y se reúne con su familia en la sala.

-por fin paras hija... Arthur le ofrece una copa de ponche de huevo.

-si pa, pero ya está todo listo para cuando mamá diga...Molly sonríe y le hace señas de que se siente a su lado.

Ron, Neville y Harry están de pié charlando con Charly y Bill. George está volviendo locos a los chiquillos que no dejan de reír, su padre se sienta junto a Percy para charlar, él es muy diferente a los demás, le cuesta integrarse, así que hay que empujarlo un poco. sus cuñadas están charlando con Luna, todos se ven realmente cómodos así que Ginny se relaja y platica con su madre mientras toma su ponche. Harry ha estado pendiente de ella, la vio desde que bajaba las escaleras, aunque está charlando con los chicos se las arregla para verla constantemente, de pronto sus miradas se cruzan, ella le sonríe y vuelve rápido con su madre, los grupos se empiezan a deshacer y armarse de nuevo, Ginny no se ha movido del lado de Molly, alguien se sienta junto a ella.

-cómo estás Ginevra?

se sobresalta al mismo tiempo que se maldice, siente un calor familiar en el rostro.

-bien Harry y tú?

su madre se alerta, desde cuando su hija le habla de tú y por su nombre a Harry?, no es que tenga algo de malo, es que siempre le había hablado de usted y se dirigía a él, aunque no estuviera presente, como doctor Potter, disimuladamente escucha la conversación.

-bien, ha sido un día realmente agradable, estás muy cansada?

-no, solo un poco, la verdad es que me cansa más luchar para que mis hermanos ayuden que cocinar.

-me hubieras pedido que te ayudara, lo haría con gusto…habla divertido…no importa que tantas toneladas de fruta y vegetales se requieran.

-claro que no, tu eres un invitado.

-y qué?...aqui ya está riendo…también quiero comer.

-ahhh, o sea que has estado hablando con George?

-sí, me dijo que ejerces una presión bastante efectiva, pero eso ya lo sabía.

-no te preocupes…algo tensa ella corresponde su sonrisa… igual comerás.

cruzan algunas palabras más, su madre le pide que pasen a la mesa, así que se levanta para llevar la comida antes de que tomen asiento, pasan unos minutos y los llama, ella y sus cuñadas están organizándose para servir rápido cuando entra el resto de la familia.


	16. Chapter 16

-santo Dios hija!...suelta Molly al ver la cantidad de comida, hay pierna de cerdo agridulce, adobada, pavo, pollo, rollo de carne de res, varios tipos de ensaladas, pasta, papas gratinadas con queso y en puré, ensalada dulce, repostería, pasteles y para los pequeños gelatina y flan…a cuanta gente esperas?

-eso mismo le dijimos ma!...lloriquea George...mira, mira...muestra las manos a su madre...me salieron ampollas de tanto pelar, cortar y batir, pero no escuchó…echa a reír… ahora tendremos que comernos todo!

-...y en la cocina hay más...agrega Bill uniéndose a George.

todos miran a Ginny que solo se alza de hombros y se une a las risas. Por fin se sientan, Arthur a la cabecera con Molly a su lado derecho y su hija al izquierdo, todos se toman de las manos esperando que el patriarca de la familia diga la bendición, Arthur cierra los ojos buscado en su corazón las palabras que expresen su sentir.

-Bendice señor a todos los que estamos en esta mesa celebrando tu Natividad, a los amigos que siguen compartiendo nuestra mesa, a quienes lo hacen por primera vez. Bendice a Molly y a nuestro Fred, que está ausente pero no olvidado y a todos los chiquillos. Bendice también a todos aquellos que se encuentran lejos de su hogar para que retornen pronto a casa, a la gente menos afortunada. Bendice estos alimentos que en tu nombre vamos a comer y a nuestra Ginny...ella siente como su padre le aprieta la mano...que cocinó como si no hubiera un mañana, Amén.

-Amén, responden todos a una voz.

-bien…continúa Arthur abriendo los ojos...vamos a ver qué podemos hacer con este banquete, buen provecho!

Arthur, Charly y Bill ayudan cortando el cerdo, el pavo y el pollo, las chicas sirven los complementos preguntándole a cada quien qué tipo de carne prefiere, rápido están todos servidos y empiezan a comer, por largo rato no se escucha más sonido que el de los cubiertos y el de los niños que casi no comen esperando impacientes la gelatina y el flan. El lugar de Harry está al lado contrario del de Ginny, pero la ve perfectamente, no deja de mirarla, cuando ella lo siente sus miradas se cruzan ella se ruboriza y dirige la atención a su plato.

-Ginevra...la llama, haciendo que se ponga tensa, todos los miran.

-felicidades...dice antes de llevar a la boca un trozo de cerdo...todo esta delicioso.

ella le agradece, siente de nuevo calor en el rostro, así que vuelve a su plato tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Neville está junto a él, sonríe socarronamente, algo pasa y su amigo no le ha platicado.

Desde su lugar Molly no pierde detalle, sonríe dulcemente y se dedica a disfrutar la velada.

Ginny se pone de pié y empieza a servir el postre a los pequeños para que se tranquilicen, sus hermanos y cuñadas siguen comiendo así que Harry aprovecha el momento para acercarse y ayudarle...ella se tensa de nuevo y ahí va otra vez ese calor...cuando terminan se va a la cocina a poner el café para servir el postre a los mayores en cuanto terminen de cenar.

-maldito rubor...se dice apoyando las manos en el lavaplatos y cerrando un poco los ojos para tratar de controlarse.

-si no dejas de ruborizarte y de saltar cada que te hablo o me acerco...dice Harry muy cerca de ella haciendo que salte de nuevo…pronto se darán cuenta de que algo pasa.

-Harry!...habla con voz ahogada girando hacia él...que haces en la cocina?

-solo estoy ayudando…deja unos platos en la tina y la abraza por la cintura

-suelta!, alguien puede entrar

-en un momento...agrega en voz queda buscándole los labios, Ginny siente el corazón en la garganta, pero ella también desea ese beso, mete sus manos por la chaqueta que él lleva sin abotonar, para llegar a la espalda y sentir su calor, mientras la lengua de Harry se mueve sin descanso en su boca. en un beso corto y apasionado.

-casi pierdo la razón este día evitando entrar a la cocina para darte tan solo un beso...la aprieta un poco y la libera soltando un suspiro…que me llevo?

-ten, le da los platos para el postre y las tazas para el café.

Así transcurre la noche, solo los pequeños abren sus regalos, el resto continúan charlando en la sala, poco a poco se van retirando a descansar, Ginny acompaña a Molly para ayudarla a meterse en la cama.

-necesitas algo más?...pregunta mientras le acomoda las frazadas y los cojines pues desde que está enferma Molly duerme casi sentada.

-si hija, siéntate junto a mí, necesito que hablemos.

-que pasa ma?...pregunta un poco asustada sentándose en la cama...Molly le toma la mano y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-estás con Harry hija?...suelta sin más...Ginny se desconcierta, no quiere decirles aún por si no resulta pero a su madre no le puede mentir.

-estar, estar lo que tu entiendes por estar, no

Molly asiente,

-..entonces, hiciste el amor con él?

-ma!...responde su hija, poniéndose tan roja como su cabello.

-vamos hija...habla cariñosa...no nací siendo tu madre, sé de esas cosas aunque lo dudes, como crees que nacieron ustedes? Te lo pregunto abiertamente porque si he aprendido algo con esta enfermedad es que no puedo perder el tiempo, además siempre has confiado en mí.

-si...admite agachando la mirada avergonzada, Molly caricia su mano.

-porque te avergüenzas hija, no fue bueno?

-ma!...dice sonriendo.

-la única razón que yo acepto para que te avergüences es que no haya sido bueno.

-no es eso ma, es que es complicado.

-a que te refieres?

Ginny le platica todo, desde que conoció a Harry, su conducta en el hospital, su propuesta, los sentimientos que tiene hacia él, el temor de que no resulte.

-y no es solo es, hace poco que se terminó lo de Dan, bueno, oficialmente, no quiero que piensen mal de mí.

que no Ginny, como crees que tu familia te reprochara algo?, además Dan es un idiota así que no cuenta.

-porque nunca me dijiste eso?... pregunta sorprendida.

-en realidad no lo conocí de cerca pero siempre he creído que es un idiota, no perdamos tiempo hablando de él, por lo que ha contado Nev, Harry ha tenido una vida muy diferente a la tuya hija, nosotros tuvimos privaciones económicas, hasta que tus hermanos fueron terminando la escuela y trabajando fue como más o menos pudimos ir mejorando, pero siempre hemos estado unidos, hemos sido una familia, ustedes crecieron teniendo en la mesa solo lo básico y ropa de segunda mano, pero todo fue con amor, él no solo tuvo carencias materiales, tampoco conoce el amor, lo que ha sufrido lo obligó a ocultarse en esa fachada de cinismo y frialdad, pero es un buen hombre, sus ojos lo dicen, ese andar de una mujer a otra, es una búsqueda solo espero que se dé cuenta que ya te encontró.

-ma...Ginny sintiendo como los ojos se le hacen agua.

-tienes que ayudarlo hija, eso de que la mujer debe esperar a que el hombre marque el ritmo de una relación y que él tiene que ser fuerte porque debe proteger una familia, son tonterías. A ellos les cuesta abrirse, contar sus miedos y alegrías, necesitan que uno los empuje para que se entreguen. La mujer también debe ser fuerte para proteger a su familia, deben ser una pareja, es cosa de dos, deben cuidarse mutuamente.

-pero y si no me llega a querer?

-creo que ya te quiere hija…sus labios dibujan una sonrisa…pero no lo sabe. Las veces anteriores que estuvo aquí, te miraba de una manera diferente a la de esta noche, ahora te persiguió sin descanso y buscó estar cerca de ti, antes no hacia eso. Escúchame hija, si lo amas tienes que pelear por él, no en la forma literal, pelear de verdad para que te entregue su corazón, no será fácil pero tú eres muy astuta y estoy segura que sabrás como amarlo, si no supieras no hubieras aceptado su propuesta, pienso que haces bien jugándotela a su modo, dándole algo de seguridad para que tenga la certeza de que eres tu quien él ha buscado, lo único que no me gusta es que te escondas.

-dame tiempo ma, necesito saber cómo manejarlo, no puedo soltarle de golpe a mi familia y amigos que de un día para otro me metí en su cama.

-no es así, pero está bien, por la familia no te preocupes, cuando quieras decirlo yo te ayudaré.

charlan hasta que Arthur llama a la puerta, el matrimonio tiene ahora camas separadas para que Molly este cómoda, pero esa noche necesita a su esposo con ella.

-Arthur querido, ven, acuéstate conmigo, estaremos un poco apretados pero te necesito aquí.

-estas bien?...pregunta su esposo metiéndose en la cama.

-sí, solo pensaba.

-en qué?...se acomoda y abraza dulcemente a su esposa.

-en que nuestra niña está enamorada, esta vez de verdad.

-lo sé...ríe suavemente… Harry y ella creen que no se les nota.

-crees que esté bien?

-dependerá de ellos querida, tengo fe en que así sea.


	17. Chapter 17

El resto de la familia ya se ha retirado a descansar, Ginny baja a checar que todo esté bien y se va a su recamara. Hermione y Luna comparten la cama, ella ocupará un colchón inflable cerca de la puerta, acordaron así porque ella tiene que levantarse temprano a dar el medicamento a su madre y estar al pendiente. En la habitación que comparten Neville, Ron y Harry éste finge dormir, también le tocó el colchón inflable así que no puede estar mejor, espera que sus amigos caigan en un sueño profundo para salir de la habitación, al fin los oye roncar, sigilosamente toma la cajita que tiene en la mochila y sale de la habitación en busca de Ginny, vio cuando Hermione y Luna entraron a la recamara así que sabe cuál es, espera con ansias que también ella se haya acomodado en el colchón, empuja la puerta con suavidad, la luz de noche que está en el pasillo le deja ver una melena roja que está en el piso justo frente a él, entra despacio y se agacha de inmediato para meterse bajo las cobijas con ella. Ginny abre los ojos asustada, sabe que es él, pero que hace ahí? se gira para verlo a la cara, él pone un dedo sobre sus labios para que no hable.

-vengo a dormir contigo, solo eso, lo prometo.

-no…dice en voz muy baja...se darán cuenta, regresa.

El hace un gesto negativo, le tiende la cajita.

-feliz navidad...dice mientras besa brevemente sus labios, ella sonríe.

-feliz navidad, gracias, yo también tengo algo para ti pero está en el guardarropa.

-está bien, vuélvete, vamos a dormir.

Se da vuelta, siente como él la abraza por la cintura apretándose, su respiración se vuelve acompasada, Ginny frota uno de sus pies con los de él, ese movimiento hace que su trasero se mueva.

-quieta...susurra Harry poniendo una mano en su pierna...mira lo que estás haciendo...lleva su mano para que sienta que está alterando su virilidad, ella se da vuelta despacio.

-lo siento, no me di cuenta.

-yo no lo lamento, pero después como le hago?...Ginny está a punto de reír pero se controla...anda sé buena, vuélvete y quédate quieta.

Se gira de nuevo, no vuelve a moverse pero deja su pie entre los de él, se quedan dormidos.

Están dando las seis de la mañana, Hermione se incorpora, sus niños despiertan muy temprano se tiene que levantar para darles desayuno y que no despierten a los demás con su algarabía. Se queda helada, justo frente a ella Harry y Ginny duermen abrazados, se vuelve a recostar. A su lado Luna se empieza a mover, cuando intenta incorporarse Hermione la detiene haciéndole señas de que mire hacia la puerta, lo hace y se recuesta de inmediato sonriendo. Se quedan quietas un poco más, pero Luna necesita ir al baño, le hace señas de que no aguanta más, en eso están cuando escuchan que alguien se mueve, cierran los ojos fingiendo dormir. Sigilosamente Harry sale de las cobijas y después de la habitación seguido por Ginny que se dirige con su madre. Ellas aguardan un poco más hasta que Luna, desesperada, sale disparada al baño.

Poco a poco vuelve el movimiento a la casa. Cuando Ginny baja los niños están desayunando, sus cuñadas se encargan de atenderlos así que se sirve una taza de café, una rebana de pastel y se va a sentar junto al árbol de navidad. Cuando termina la cocina ya está libre, rápidamente coloca la comida en la mesa para que los mayores se sirvan conforme vayan bajando. Para la hora del almuerzo ya están todos en la planta baja, la mesa está puesta, Bill calienta en el horno la comida para ese día en lo que su hermana termina de arreglarse.

Está sola en la habitación buscando que ponerse cuando decide abrir el regalo de Harry. Dentro de la primera caja hay otra un poco más pequeña, de una joyería, es un juego sencillo y hermoso de dos broches para el cabello, el diseño es una hilera de piedras cristalinas cortada exactamente a la mitad por una piedra verde obscuro, sencillamente la encantan, se apresura a vestirse y baja de inmediato, quiere que él la vea y así es, Harry está sentado justo frente al termino de la escalera, la recorre de arriba abajo, luce muy guapa, metida en un vestido justo a la rodilla, color verde obscuro, zapatos haciendo juego, el cabello suelto en suaves ondas, recogidos los extremos a la altura de la oreja y sosteniendo cada mechón, los broches que le regaló. Lucen bellísimos en ese cabello.

El día de navidad transcurre tranquilamente, unos ven películas propias de la temporada, otros juegan cartas y otros más solo charlan y siguen comiendo, al caer la tarde regresarán a sus casas. Aún no se han ido los primeros cuando Ginny, abrigada y calzando zapatos deportivos sale a dar un paseo, llega a la laguna que está cerca de casa, está congelada, preguntándose si será posible patinar, se sienta en cuclillas para tentar el hielo y constatar que tan grueso está.

-ni siquiera lo pienses... dice Harry justo detrás de ella...está muy delgado.

Ella asiente, se pone de pie y se vuelve hacia él, Harry la sorprende, la abraza y la besa sin darle tiempo de nada, ella le corresponde como puede, la besa intensamente, baja por su cuello haciendo que eche la cabeza hacia atrás, no puede hacer lo que desea, está helando, respira profundamente en su cuello tratando de controlarse.

-me voy junto con Ron, estamos a punto de partir.

-Harry...murmura cariñosamente.

-Ginevra...la corta...tienes que tomar una decisión le dices a tu familia o les digo yo.

-entiéndeme Harry, es muy pronto, no puedo.

-tienes miedo de lo que dirán por la vida que he llevado?

-no es eso, es que es muy repentino y por otra parte recién terminó lo de Dan.

-recién? pero si el tipo no vino a verte ni una sola vez desde que regresaste a Londres.

-necesito que esperemos un poco.

-a qué?...a ver si resulta?...el tono de su voz ha cambiado, suena molesto...y en caso de que no sea así te evitas dar explicaciones?

-tengo miedo de que no resulte, pero como crees que puedo decirles que estoy contigo cuando antes apenas nos dirigíamos la palabra?

-quieres estar conmigo o no?

Ella lo mira, la rabia ha vuelto a sus ojos.

-si

-bueno pues más vale que entiendas de una vez que no me pienso esconder, qué ironía!, nunca me he escondido para mis relaciones ocasionales y ahora que intento algo diferente me piden que lo haga! Piénsalo y toma una decisión Ginevra, para mi jugar al tonto estos dos días ha sido suficiente, no lo haré más!...intenta retirarse, ella lo sujeta del brazo.

-espera…se escucha suplicante, no te vayas así!

Harry sé da vuelta de inmediato y la abraza fuerte...no dice nada solo la abraza...recuerda ese mismo tono cuando hablaba con su ex novio en la terraza. El habrá llevado una vida relajada, pocas cosas le importan y por el momento no tiene claro que es lo que siente por ella, pero algo es seguro, nunca la hará suplicar.

-no sé cómo hacerlo Harry, sé que tú quieres que se los suelte de una vez pero no puedo.

-bien...se aparta un poco para poder verla...vamos a empezar por dejar que nos vean juntos, sin manifestaciones de ningún tipo, solo que se acostumbren a vernos juntos, ya después iremos viendo, pero si preguntan les diremos la verdad.

Ella asiente.

-bien, empecemos ahora, regresemos, Ron debe de estar ansioso por partir ya estaban cargando la camioneta cuando vine a buscarte.


	18. Chapter 18

Regresan juntos con las manos en los bolsillos, charlando, ya solo queda Ron, el resto acaba de partir. Harry agradece a los señores Weasley y se despide.

-Ginny…suelta Molly sorpresivamente… porque no te vas con ellos?

-me voy por la mañana ma, así dejo esto un poco ordenado.

-ya limpiamos todo… dice Hermione… solo falta quitar los adornos pero eso será pasando el fin de año.

-si hija… interviene Arthur… vete con ellos así puedes descansar esta noche.

Ella acepta, rápidamente sube a su habitación y prepara su equipaje, mete el obsequio que tiene para Harry en la mochila y baja de nuevo, aborda cada quien su auto y se marchan. El tráfico está bien, mucha gente regresa hasta pasadas las fiestas, hacen una parada rápida en casa de Ron y continúan, están en un semáforo cuando suena el celular de Ginny.

-vamos a mi departamento, estaciónate junto a mi auto, esos dos espacios son míos…la luz ha cambiado corta la llamada sin darle tiempo a responder.

Cuando llegan al estacionamiento él la espera a que baje del auto, la toma de la mano y suben, entran al departamento, sin soltarla enciende la calefacción, tira la mochila que lleva en la otra mano y jala a Ginny con algo de fuerza para abrazarla y besarla. Ella aún lleva la ropa de ese día, se quita los broches del cabello y los alcanza a dejar sobre una mesilla, Harry la aprieta cada vez más, casi le saca el aire, la besa sin descanso en boca y cuello, hunde sus manos desesperadas en esa melena que le gusta a morir, como puede le saca el abrigo, ella trata de corresponderle pero está casi frenético, se asusta, no sabe si tratar de controlarlo o dejarlo hacer. Se decide por lo último, le saca la chaqueta y jala la camisa para sacarla del pantalón, metiendo de inmediato sus manos bajo la camisa y recorrer el pecho y la espalda, él continúa besándola y tocándola por encima del vestido, Ginny quita la camisa y lo besa en el pecho para después, tomándolo por el cuello, alcanzar sus labios. En eso está cuando siente que levanta la falda del vestido, se estremece cuando él empuja sus caderas contra ella para que lo sienta, continúa frotándose en su cuerpo, el cinturón ha sido desabrochado, Ginny baja el pantalón llevándose los bóxer de pasada, él intenta sacarle el vestido pero no encuentra como soltarlo.

-ayúdame...pide con voz ahogada…ella lo hace, se miran por un momento, están agitados, Ginny jadea un poco, se pasa la lengua por los labios y eso es más de lo que Harry puede soportar, siente como si lo tentara, vuelve a besarla, le saca la ropa interior y cargándola en sus brazos se va a la cama, deja los lentes en la mesa de noche y regresa a lo suyo...sus labios bajan por entre los senos mientras las manos los acarician estrujándolos un poco, la boca está a la altura de sus costillas, la besa sin cesar, llega a su intimidad y la besa con tal ahínco que parece hambriento, Ginny no puede ni respirar ante ese embate, Harry sube de nuevo, las manos de ella lo han acompañado en todo el recorrido, mientras él sube ellas bajan acariciándolo hasta llegar a su deseo, lo acarician sin descanso apretándolo suavemente, mientras su dueña no deja de besar su cuello y pecho, esas manos exaltan sus sentidos cada vez más, su propia mano se abre paso entre las piernas de ella para tocarla, más mojada no puede estar, ahí está de nuevo esa sensación, la cabeza le va a estallar, sin más la penetra.

-no Harry, detente!

-no puedo… la embiste lento pero fuerte, como a ella le gusta...no puedo, es tarde.

Ginny se tensa de momento pero ya nada puede hacer, se sumerge en ese mar de placer que él le da correspondiéndole a todo lo que puede, hasta que alcanzan lo que aún no se puede explicar entrando en una espiral que los hace casi perder el sentido.

Están acostados cubiertos con la ropa de cama, han recuperado el aliento...Ginny frota la cara contra el hombro de él acomodándose un poco...Harry se está quedando dormido, cuando siente ese movimiento ya conocido para él, sonríe y aprieta más la mano que la toma por la cintura manteniéndola a su costado, .duermen cerca de una hora, .ella despierta cuando siente que él sale de la cama, regresa casi de inmediato y se vuelve a meter bajo las cobijas, le da un beso en la frente.

-traje agua, quieres?

Ella asiente, él le pasa un vaso, lo bebe completo casi de un trago regresándoselo luego, se recuesta de nuevo junto a él, los dos están completamente despabilados, pasa un rato.

-Harry.

-mmm?

-creo que tenemos algo que hablar.

-lo sé…se acomoda de lado apoyado en un brazo para poder verla…olvidé el preservativo.

Ginny asiente.

-estoy sano, te lo prometo, jamás había estado con una mujer sin protección, nunca, ni cuando era un muchacho, contigo no sé qué es lo que me pasa, igual me hago exámenes cada seis meses, los últimos fueron hace cuatro, pero pasando las fiestas me hago otros para que tengas la certeza de que estoy sano, creé en mi cuando te digo que no te preocupes.

- te creo, pero hay otro problema…Harry la mira, comprendiendo jala aire.

-no tomas anticonceptivos,

-así es, los suspendí desde que regresé a Londres, ya sospechaba que lo mío con Dan no continuaría así que dejé de tomarlos.

Harry la mira y escucha atento, si se embaraza claro que asumirá la responsabilidad pero ella, que piensa?

-cómo te sentirías si eso sucediera?...no aparta la vista de su rostro, quiere ver si éste le dice algo diferente a lo que su boca exprese.

-la verdad no lo sé, aunque pienso que pudiera ser una complicación en una relación que no sabemos si prospere.

La entiende perfectamente.

-no te preocupes tampoco por eso, si llega a suceder yo respetaré tu decisión cualquiera que ésta sea, y si optas por tener el bebé, te responderé, en verdad, y me esforzaré por que la relación funcione. Ahora mientras salimos de esa duda

-no hay que tener contacto...interrumpe ella tratando de salir de la cama...

-claro que no!...protesta Harry jalándola de un brazo para evitar que se levante...no olvidaré la protección!

Ginny no lo puede evitar, suelta una carcajada ante su respuesta tan apasionada, él hace lo mismo.

-haz de pensar que soy un bruto que solo piensa en el sexo, pero aunque todos crean eso, no es así.

-lo sé... Ginny, sale de la cama cubriéndose con una sábana, se viste rápidamente y le dice que va a su auto, regresa a los pocos minutos, él continúa en la cama, saca de su mochila un paquete y se lo entrega

-feliz navidad…se sienta junto a él, que abre el paquete y la mira alzando una ceja

-un libro?

-sí, espero que no te moleste, el otro día estuve husmeando un poco, vi que en un mueble de la sala tienes varios libros de este autor.

-gracias…le da un pequeño beso en los labios...no me molesta, cuando te traje aquí te di toda la libertad para conocer mis cosas, aunque hace muchísimo tiempo que no leo.

-si antes te gustaba, puede ser que ahora también, espero que intentes leerlo

-lo haré, ahora regresa aquí.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Luna y Neville, ésta le platica a su marido que sus amigos durmieron juntos.

-ándale!... Neville sonríe ampliamente...bien, muy bien!

-lo que no entiendo Nev, es por qué no dijeron nada.

-porque su relación cambió la noche que fuimos al bar, igual quieren esperar, no vayas a decirlo tú cariño, a nadie.

-está bien…se escucha desilusionada…y a Ginny si le puedo preguntar?

-no, ella te lo contará cuando esté lista, te lo aseguro.

-mmm, bueno...dice no muy convencida mientras se acurruca junto a su esposo.


	19. Chapter 19

No hay problema de embarazo, Ginny empieza a tomar anticonceptivos, Harry se practica los exámenes y le muestra el resultado. La relación avanza, se van descubriendo uno al otro. El encuentra que ella es en verdad como interactúa con su familia, alegre, divertida, cálida, comprometida, y ella a un Harry atento, amoroso, algo celoso, que tiene hambre de ser aceptado, amado, y por eso mismo renuente a entregarse. En verdad es un tanto gruñón pero no es difícil hacerlo reír. Ambos se sienten cómodos. Un fin de semana que tiene libre le pide que no vaya con sus padres y se van de paseo, la lleva a un pueblo y le muestra una casa, el amigo de sus padres le comentó que ahí vivieron cuando él era un bebé.

-quieres que pida permiso para verla?...pregunta emocionada

-no…responde triste… tan solo era un bebé, no los recuerdo a ellos menos a la casa.

Ella aprieta su mano, siguen caminando hasta llegar al cementerio para ver sus tumbas.

-vienes seguido?... pregunta mientras deja unas flores, al ver que las tumbas están cuidadas.

- de vez en cuando, pero le pago al cuidador del cementerio para que las tenga bien.

Ginny lo observa por un momento, la diferencia de edades entre ellos es de solo un año, pero esa expresión que luego tiene su rostro, dura, cansada, triste, la hacen pensar que es bastante mayor. Cuando eso pasa ella le hace un cariño en el rostro y de inmediato cambia.

De pronto tienen sus tropezones y ahí Ginny recuerda que su madre le advirtió que no sería fácil. El tiene cambios de humor muy marcados que le dan la impresión de que se siente ahogado a pesar de que le da todo el espacio posible. Algunas veces se encuentran en su departamento y otras en el de él, en el hospital se manejan profesionalmente, solo tratan asuntos médicos y nunca comparten sus descansos, jamás se presenta en su departamento sin ser invitada y cuando no se ven no lo molesta por teléfono. Lejos está de imaginar que es precisamente eso y que no le han dicho a sus allegados que están juntos, lo que le molesta. Harry siente que no le importa mientras que ella le importa cada vez más.

Ese día es su noche de chicos, Nev y él son los primeros en llegar, piden unas cervezas y se sientan en un rincón a esperar. Harry está pensativo, lleva varios días así, su amigo lo ha notado pero no ha encontrado la oportunidad para interrogarlo, hasta ese momento.

-que pasa Harry?

-nada Nev

-mmm, estás pensativo, preocupado quizá?

El se encoge de hombros y da otro trago a su cerveza...unas chicas le empiezan a coquetear, él las ignora sin ningún esfuerzo, como hace desde que esta con Ginny...Neville lo mira, no se ve bien.

-bueno ya sabes, si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy.

-estoy con Ginevra…suelta apurado.

-estás, cómo?

-tú sabes Nev, juntos.

-son novios?

-se podría decir que sí.

-cómo es eso?

-tenemos una relación de pareja Nev, con intimidad, es mi mujer, no mi novia.

-ahhh, y cuál es el problema?, no te sientes cómodo?

-no es eso, es que no quiere que nadie se entere, me pidió tiempo pero ya han pasado meses y sigue dándole largas, yo la verdad estoy harto, quedamos de dejar que ustedes y la familia nos vean juntos pero son pocas las oportunidades que tenemos, y cuando eso pasa me tengo que comportar como si fuera menos que un amigo, cuidarme de no hablar de más y de tocarla.

-..mmm, última lección doctor Potter, cuando uno ama tiene que hacer todo lo necesario para darle seguridad a la pareja, empezando por decirle precisamente que la ama, pregunta de examen, usted ya lo hizo?

El niega moviendo con un gesto.

-por qué? no la amas?

-que es amar Nev?, si es sentir lo que nunca has sentido cuando estás con ella, querer que eso nunca termine para que no se separe de ti, buscarla con tu mano en plena madrugada para tocarla y saber que sigue contigo, charlar hasta que llega el alba sin necesidad de tener contacto sexual para después dormir plácidamente a su lado, querer que todo el mundo se entere de que está contigo, que es tu mujer, entonces si Nev, la amo.

Neville lo mira, en verdad la ama, pero sin querer lo están haciendo pagar el precio de su vida loca.

-porque no se lo dices?

-creo que no le interesa.

-por Dios Harry!, como no le va a interesar?, en esas largas charlas no la has conocido?

-no sé si ella me ama, tampoco me lo dice y se comporta extraña, no es que yo sepa cómo es la relación de una pareja que se ama, pero no creo que sea como lo que estamos viviendo...le cuenta la actitud de Ginny

-yo creo que estás malinterpretándola Harry, perdóname que te lo diga pero no eres de trato de fácil, se están conociendo, tú has llevado una vida muy diferente a la de ella, la verdad dudo que sepa cómo tratarte. Has pensado que quizás actúa así porque teme cansarte?, le has cuestionado su actitud?

-no, pero porque insiste en que mantengamos oculta nuestra relación?

-tú sabes la respuesta amigo.

Harry se pasa la mano por el cabello, los chicos ya están por llegar tienen que terminar esa conversación.

-pero sí he cambiado, no del todo, sigo siendo gruñón, pero lo he hecho, le prometí que me esforzaría porque la relación funcionara y también lo estoy haciendo, que es lo que quiere de mí?

-pregúntaselo Harry, pero antes de eso, deja de ser un cobarde, no esperes a que ella te confiese que te ama para decírselo tú, dale confianza, demuéstrale que vales la pena, créeme que hay una enorme diferencia entre decir "familia y amigos, me estoy acostando con Harry pero no sé si él me ama, mientras se aclara ese punto viviremos como pareja" y "familia y amigos, Harry y yo nos amamos y estamos viviendo como pareja" con la primera opción ten por seguro que sus hermanos te rompen la cara.

Harry sonríe, los chicos ya van llegando así que cambian de tema.


	20. Chapter 20

Aprovechando la noche de chicos, Luna, Hermione y Ginny se reúnen en el departamento de ésta última. Hermione llevó a sus niños, pero ya duermen, cuando termine la reunión de los esposos ellos pasaran a recogerlas. Han cenado pizza mientras platican de moda, artistas y otras banalidades, se están poniendo al corriente en sus cosas, entonces algo empuja a Ginny y por fin abre la boca.

-chicas, tengo algo importante que decirles.

-qué?...dicen al mismo tiempo Luna y Hermione cruzando una mirada.

con Harry

-son novios?...tantea Luna el terreno.

-no...Ginny se ruboriza...algo más que eso.

-amantes!...grita Luna emocionada haciendo que sus amigas rían...que romántico!.

-pues sí, creo que amantes es el término.

-y porque no lo han dicho?... cuestiona Hermione.

-se dio de repente y yo le pedí que esperáramos

-y como van cuñada?

-pues medio a tropezones, pero vamos, aunque tengo miedo.

-de qué?

-de que no me llegue a querer, que se canse, ha vivido mucho tiempo de otra manera.

-como sabes que no te quiere?, pregunta Luna.

-pues no me lo ha dicho, a veces cuando lo miro me parece que sí, pero luego tiene unos cambios que humor que me da unas desconocidas, siento que le molesto, la verdad ya no sé.

-y tú lo quieres Ginny?,…continúa Luna ilusionada.

-si, lo quiero desde antes que empezáramos con esto.

-y porque no lo hablan?...interviene Hermione

-no, no quiero preguntárselo, puede ser que me diga que si, por no decirme que no y eso no lo soportaría...siente que los ojos se le están haciendo agua...prefiero esperar a que de él salga y si no es así terminar la relación, pero no soportaría que mienta.

-Ginny...dice Luna cariñosamente mientras se sienta junto a ella abrazándola…si te quiere, solo que es tonto contigo. El y Nev son amigos desde hace años, ha pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, el sábado pasado cuando terminaron su turno en el hospital se fueron a casa, no te mencionó, pero se ve diferente, Nev y yo lo comentamos, algo en él está cambiado antes era como inquieto, su sonrisa cínica, como pagado de sí, ahora está tranquilo, relajado, no sé, diferente.

-espero que así sea Luna...este fin de semana lo tiene libre, si él aún lo quiere, en la comida del domingo les diremos a todos que estamos juntos.

cambian de tema, cuando se queda sola se va a dormir de inmediato, está por meterse a la cama cuando suena su celular.

-Hola!

-cómo éstas?, pregunta Harry

-bien y tú?, que tal la pasaste?

-bien, ya estás acostada?

-en eso estoy y tú qué haces?

-estoy afuera.

-afuera de dónde?

-de tu departamento.

Sin soltar el celular se va a la puerta, ahí está él recargado en la pared, también con el celular.

-pasa,...dice sonriendo, él corresponde su sonrisa.

-pensé que no nos veríamos hoy, por eso no te esperé.

Harry aprovecha la oportunidad.

-y por qué no me llamaste?

-pues no lo pensé, creí que terminando tu reunión querías irte a tu departamento, quieres cenar algo?

-no, estoy bien, mejor ven…se sienta en el sofá… vamos a charlar.

Ginny se alarma, ahí pasa algo, siempre que llega la saluda con un beso, ahora no fue así. Su voz y su expresión son muy serias, el corazón se le acelera, tiene miedo de lo que dirá.

-quiero que hablemos de nuestra relación...ella se alarma más pero solo asiente con la cabeza.

-estoy cansado, lo he intentado, créeme, pero ya es suficiente para mí...a Ginny se le hacen agua los ojos, no lo mira, no quiere que se dé cuenta, lucha tratando de que no salgan las lágrimas...no quiero andar más de tu departamento al mío, ni cuidándome de lo que digo o hago cuando estamos con otras personas, avancemos Ginevra, vente a vivir conmigo.

Ginny se relaja, las lágrimas salen, voltea a verlo furiosa y le da un golpe en el brazo.

-Harry…contiene la voz… maldito!

-qué pasa?... pregunta sorprendido mientras se frota el brazo...porqué lloras?

-casi me da un infarto!...se lanza a sus brazos…pensé que querías terminar!

El ríe, no necesita que ella le diga que lo ama, lo está viendo.

-Ginevra...habla con ternura...sé que no ha sido fácil, pero que acaso no notas que te amo?

Ella se aprieta más a él, lo ha dicho!, por fin!.

-a veces creo que sí, pero luego cambias y te ves tan molesto, agobiado, no sé.

Harry decide que es momento de aclarar cualquier duda, le cuenta su inquietud ante la actitud de ella y de los sentimientos que han nacido en él, ella tranquila responde a sus preguntas y pronto se dan cuenta que ha sido miedo de parte de los dos el que sembró la duda.

-por eso mismo...dice él...dejemos atrás esta relación de medio novios, .vivamos juntos, quieres?

-eso quiere decir

-que ya tenemos que hablar con tu familia y que todo el hospital se va a enterar que somos una pareja. No te voy a saltar encima, no te asustes, pero quiero estar cerca de ti, compartir los descansos cuando podamos y esperarte al terminar el turno para volver juntos a casa, dormir contigo todas las noches.

-si,…dice feliz buscando sus labios… si quiero!

Al día siguiente se lo cuentan a los padres de Ginny, quienes felices reciben la noticia. Esa misma noche Harry comparte la recamara con su mujer en la casa familiar. En la comida del día siguiente se lo comentan al resto de la familia, sus hermanos y cuñadas no muestran sorpresa.

-acaso ya lo sabían?...pregunta intrigada.

-si...responden todos a coro.

-mamá nos lo dijo...aclara Ron...y nos prohibió que dijéramos algo al respecto hasta que ustedes lo comentaran.

-chismoso!... regaña Molly...lo siento hija… continúa… pero es que era muy obvio, .preferí ayudarte un poco antes de que estos te hicieran una escena.

Harry cruza con ella una mirada de "te lo dije"

Los embroman un poco más y siguen disfrutando el domingo.

-ya estás más tranquilo?...pregunta Neville poco antes de que regresen a la ciudad.

-si Nev...tenías razón...estaba confundido.

-les irá bien amigo, ya verás, son tal para cual.

-lo crees Nev?

-esas cosas se ven y se sienten Harry, aunque ella "no sea tu tipo"…echa a reír… te trae de cabeza!

-ya!...simula darle un golpe en la quijada…olvida esa estupidez!

-eso nunca!, si Dios nos permite cuando estemos viejos te lo seguiré recordando.

Para el siguiente fin de semana Ginny ya está acomodada en el departamento de Harry, aunque se comportaban con discreción, el personal del hospital no tarda en darse cuenta de que están juntos, nadie pregunta pero los ven que seguido llegan y se van juntos. Además de compartir sus descansos cuando pueden. Sofía que ante el rechazo de Harry se ha mantenido apartada, reacciona rabiosa, cada que puede cuchichea con otras chicas a espaldas de ellos. Ginny se da cuenta pero decide que lo mejor es ignorarla, ya se le pasará.

El tiempo pasa, ellos se adaptan bien y los chismes en el hospital van apagándose. Una mañana, en la ducha, Ginny nota algo extraño, sus senos están muy grandes, el día anterior no estaban así, cuando pasa el jabón por ellos y al secarse, le duelen un poco, cuando intenta ponerse el sostén simplemente no lo puede abrochar, en eso está cuando Harry sale de la ducha y la observa.

-porque luchas con la ropa?... pregunta divertido...empezando a vestirse.

-no me queda…dice con voz ahogada.

-pues usa otro.

-no Harry, no entiendes, estoy como hinchada, tengo los senos muy grandes.

-a ver...dice jugando...apresa sus senos abrazándola por la espalda, ella da un grito de dolor.

-Hermosa, lo siento...está encogida esperando que se le pase…perdóname!

-déjame verte... pide preocupado…Ginny se incorpora, él la explora pero apenas puede tocarla, no soporta el contacto más leve.

-tenemos que ver a un ginecólogo...dice Harry...no te asustes, esto ya lo he visto antes, en la consulta…aclara cuando ella pone mala cara...si estoy bien, te tengo malas noticias.

-qué?

-dije que no te asustes...la besa dulcemente...estás rechazando los anticonceptivos.

-como puede ser?

-traes las hormonas locas, no creo que puedas vestirte, seguirán así hasta que tomes medicina para regularte

-iré a ver al doctor Samuels en el primer descanso.

-yo voy contigo

-no es necesario

-claro que sí!, crees que no sé quién es Samuels?...es un joven médico muy atractivo...acaso piensas que voy a permitir que otro hombre toque lo que es mío sin estar yo para vigilarlo?...echa a reír…menos como estarán para esa hora.

-bobo!...regaña Ginny, riendo también

-va a ser eso hermosa, pero quiero ir contigo para ver que otras opciones hay, aunque te anticipo que va a ser difícil porque es un rechazo hormonal.

Llegando al hospital busca al doctor y le pide una cita, el médico no tiene inconveniente en recibirla en su primer descanso. Efectivamente para cuando llega la hora Ginny no puede con aquello, tiene punzadas y están tan pesados que siente que se va de boca.

-es un rechazo hormonal...confirma el doctor Samuels Harry la mira con aire de suficiencia, ella sonríe. El médico le inyecta la primera dosis del medicamento entregándole las subsecuentes para terminar el tratamiento.

Por lo pronto no puedes usar ningún anticonceptivo hormonal, necesitas desintoxicarte, eso te llevara al menos seis meses. Deben de tener cuidado porque puede haber un embarazo en ese tiempo, cumplido el plazo platicamos. Si en tres días no has vuelto a la normalidad, regresas.

-nos puedes decir que otras opciones hay? pregunta Harry.

-hormonal .no creo que deba intentarlo, una vez que sucede esto es muy difícil que el cuerpo las acepte de nuevo.

Siguen platicando unos minutos más y se despiden, para el final del día Ginny ya está mucho mejor y transcurrido el plazo mencionado por el médico todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Harry la deja descansar hasta que desaparecen las molestias, una noche empieza a hacerle el amor, ella lo detiene.

-aguarda Harry

-mmmm, no quieres?...pregunta sin dejar de besarla…aún tienes molestias?

-ninguna de las dos cosas...responde empezando a jadear ante los avances de él.

-entonces hermosa?

Ginny cierra los ojos por un momento mientras lo disfruta, le encantan su olor, sus besos, sus caricias.

-los anticonceptivos

-que tienen?

-que no los estoy tomando...los labios de él están en su ombligo, .mientras sus manos le sacan la pijama.

-recién los acabas de dejar, no te vas a embarazar esta noche.

-pero y el medicamento que me dieron?, no cortaba el efecto?

-creo que si...responde antes de besar su intimidad hasta que ella suelta un gemido, empieza a subir de nuevo

-estás seguro de que no me embarazo?

-la verdad, no lo sé...responde antes de callarla con sus besos.

Durante largo rato solo se escuchan los besos y las palabras de amor, haciendo que Ginny se olvide de todo.


	21. Chapter 21

El viernes por la noche van a cenar a casa de Neville y Luna, están charlando después de la cena cuando sus amigos se miran con complicidad y anuncian...

-tenemos algo que decirles...empieza Neville algo nervioso

-amor...interviene Luna…los nervios son después

-tienes razón...habla cariñoso dándole un pequeño beso en los labios…pero igual estoy nervioso

-qué pasa?...pregunta Harry con una media sonrisa

-ya sé!...Ginny mira fijamente a su amiga

-vamos, qué?...presiona Harry al ver que su amigo no dice nada

-estamos embarazados!...suelta por fin Neville

Harry se queda con la boca abierta, Ginny echa a reír mientras se pone de pié y abraza fuerte a Luna

-felicidades amiga!, felicidades!

-bien hecho Nev!... Harry recupera el habla

-cuanto tienes?... pregunta Ginny

-dos meses

-y te lo callaste?...habla como reprochándole

-no te enfades Ginny, es que queríamos estar seguros, ya ves que no nos ha ido bien en ese aspecto

-pero si no me enojo… la abraza de nuevo…estoy feliz!

Las amigas se lanzan a charlar como suelen hacerlo, a la velocidad de la luz, Neville y Harry solo las observan sonriendo, saben que no pueden intervenir, ellos no hablan a esa velocidad, apenas si entienden una que otra palabra, cosas como biberones y pañales. La velada transcurre de manera muy agradable.

Los días siguen pasando con relativa calma, para tranquilidad de Ginny, Harry vuelve a usar preservativos ya que aún no se cumple el plazo establecido por el ginecólogo, pero todo indica que tiene que pasar algún tiempo antes de que logren consolidarse como pareja. Al darse cuenta que esa relación toma formalidad, Sofía sale de su retiro dispuesta a todo, sabe perfectamente como incitar a Harry, lo hizo durante meses antes de aceptar irse a la cama con él y durante el tiempo que duró su relación. En un inicio pensó que su interés por Ginny era solo un capricho que se le pasaría, así que como parte de su estrategia se mantuvo apartada, al fin que lo tiene todo el tiempo para ella cuando operan, pero es hora de actuar. Cuando salen del quirófano o se topan en los pasillos de nuevo se cuelga de su brazo, sin embargo no cuenta con qué el ama a su mujer y ninguna otra lo altera ya por muy experimentada que sea, así que, de manera gentil, la rechaza.

Lo que él no sabe es que Sofía junto con otras chicas hacen comentarios vulgares y se burlan de Ginny cada que tienen oportunidad, mencionando abiertamente lo que hacía o no cuando tuvo intimidad con Harry, ufanándose de lo bien que lo conoce y lo complace. Ginny trata de ignorarlas pero las cosas que dicen la hieren, no le comenta nada a él evitando una confrontación con la estúpida muchacha. Esto poco a poco se hace del dominio de todas las enfermeras pero se cuidan de que no llegue a oídos de los médicos. Las chicas que están de parte de Ginny le insiste en que se lo diga a Harry para que la ponga de una vez en su lugar, ella se resiste. Esto genera tensión entre la pareja ya que no puede evitar sentirse molesta y él no sabe lo que pasa, empiezan a tener diferencias por todo, si por el tiempo que dura cada quien en la ducha, si porque uno quiere ver una película y el otro dormir, si porque cuando comen en casa apetecen cosas diferentes. Harry está desorientando, no entiende lo que pasa, intenta una y otra vez que superen esas diferencias hasta que una noche discuten por el aderezo de la ensalada y entonces explota.

-me quieres decir de una maldita vez que carajos pasa!...grita al tiempo que bota de un manotazo todo lo que está en la mesa, ella guarda silencio…te estoy hablando!, responde!

-nada...retrocede asustada, nunca lo ha visto así, echa lumbre…no pasa nada.

-entonces que es todo esto?, cuando digo no es si, cuando digo si es no, si elijo negro es blanco, que es lo que quieres Ginevra?, controlarlo todo?, entonces no te molestes en preguntarme!, haz lo que te dé la gana!...diciendo esto toma las llaves de su auto y sale del departamento.

Ginny se queda dónde está por un momento, las manos le tiemblan, respira profundo tratando de tranquilizarse. Se llama estúpida una y otra vez, tiene que hablar con él, está echando todo a perder por su terquedad de no decirle lo de Sofía. Cuando pasa el susto limpia ese desastre, se hace tarde y él no regresa, deja un plato con su cena en la mesa por si quiere comer cuando llegue y se va a la ducha, lleva un rato en la cama, en la obscuridad, cuando escucha la llave en la puerta, Harry se va directo a la ducha, no intenta averiguar si esta despierta, se mete en la cama y le da la espalda. Sigue enfadado, él nunca duerme en esa postura, siempre boca arriba o del mismo lado que ella, se acerca e intenta abrazarlo, él retira su brazo con desdén. Ginny siente un nudo en la garganta pero ella es la responsable de ese enfado así que lo intenta de nuevo tan solo para ser rechazada una vez más, se retira a su lado de la cama, silenciosas lágrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro, no puede culparlo, también ella estaría así, seca su rostro con la sábana tratando de no llamar su atención, aunque su respiración es tranquila, piensa que ya está dormido. No puede conciliar el sueño se siente realmente mal por haber provocado esa situación, está quieta, de lado, como acostumbra dormir, entonces él se vuelve y la abraza amoroso como siempre, Ginny cierra los ojos y no se mueve, está dormido no quiere despertarlo para que no se aparte de ella.

-lo siento hermosa... dice de pronto,

-no…se acerca más a él… tú no eres quien debe disculparse, soy yo.

-dime, que nos está pasando?

-no nos pasa nada, soy yo quien trae a Sofía con nosotros.

-Sofía?, que carajos tiene que ver ella en esto?

Ginny se da la vuelta para mirarlo y le suelta todo.

-por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-pensé que podía manejarla, pero me lastiman las cosas que dice y entonces todo me molesta.

-ella es mi problema Ginevra, no tiene porqué mortificarte a ti, yo lo arreglaré.

-no Harry y si se pone peor?

Piensa por un momento, tiene razón, ellas pasan todo el tiempo en el área de quirófanos él no. Ginny nunca responderá a la muchacha como se merece, tiene un sentido de la ética que no se lo permite y así debe ser. Sofía es como él antes de que Ginny entrara a su vida, no respeta nada.

-déjame pensar que hacemos, lo que quiero que sepas es que yo no le ofrecí más de lo que tuvimos, una relación sin compromiso y así lo aceptó.

-lo sé Harry.

El estómago de él empieza a hacer ruidos.

-no cenaste?

-no, solo anduve por ahí en el auto hasta que me calmé lo suficiente para volver

-vamos... sale de la cama…te dejé tu cena en la mesa.

-mmm pero que aderezo le pondrás a la ensalada?...sonríe caminando a su lado.

-ninguno, no hay ensalada…corresponde su sonrisa…voló hasta la sala.

-perdóname hermosa, te di un susto de muerte.

-olvídalo, yo lo provoqué, ves que si puedo joderte la vida?

-sí que puedes…admite echando a reír.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry no queda conforme, no puede poner a Sofía en su lugar directamente porque sabría que Ginny se lo dijo y la molestaría más, pero tiene que encontrar el modo de aquietarla, no permitirá que interfiera entre ellos. Cuando le coquetea o intenta colgarse de su brazo ya no la evade con la misma gentileza y cada día pregunta a Ginny sobre la conducta de la muchacha, quiere que hable de ello, que no se lo guarde.

Sofía se desespera con el trato de Harry y la indiferencia de Ginny a sus burlas, así que un día por la tarde, al verla llegar sola a la cafetería, la ataca directamente.

-eres un estúpida si crees que conquistaste a Harry, es mucho hombre para ti.

Ginny intenta ignorarla y evadirla, la chica la jala del brazo haciendo que tire su café, afortunadamente el lugar está casi vacío, solo dos mesas están ocupadas, las amigas de Sofía que no pierden detalle sonriendo y un par de enfermeras más que voltean al escuchar el ruido.

-suéltame!...exige Ginny con voz controlada...que te pasa?

-pasa…responde exaltándose… que quiero a mi hombre de regreso!

-eso trátalo con él, no es asunto mío!

-ya lo traté...agrega mintiendo...pero te tiene lástima, dice que no haya como deshacerse de ti, por eso me busca, ya te dijo hace tiempo que solo yo lo complazco.

-pues si la lástima puede más que la satisfacción que le das, que te puedo decir?...intenta pasar a la muchacha pero ésta la empuja contra una mesa haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

-apártate de Harry mosca muerta! o te aseguro que te arrepentirás!

Ginny se pone de pié rápidamente, tiene el rostro ruborizado, daría lo que fuera por arrastrar a esa idiota de los cabellos, da un paso hacia ella pero se contiene apretando los puños

-escúchame bien Sofía, por lo que te he conocido últimamente estás acostumbrada a ventilar tu vida personal y no conoces la dignidad, ensucias todo lo que tocas, hasta tu centro de trabajo. Has estado provocándome constantemente buscando que te dé el pretexto para pelear pero no lo haré, no creas que porque no puedo arrancarte los cabellos o sacarte los ojos, crecí rodeada de seis hermanos varones que me enseñaron a pelear, pero yo si soy gente bien nacida, sé perfectamente lo que hago y asumo la responsabilidad de eso. Yo no busqué a Harry, él se acercó a mí cuando ya no tenía nada que ver contigo, fue él quien propuso que empezáramos una relación, quien me llevó a su casa y me pidió que viviera con él. Te guste o no, somos una pareja, nos queremos y por muy gente bien nacida que sea no voy a permitir que te entrometas, esta es la primera y última vez que hablo de esto contigo, si insistes en causarnos problemas serás tú quien se arrepienta.

Sofía la mira con rabia, por un momento Ginny piensa que se le echará encima.

-Piénsalo dos veces Sofía...Harry se acerca a ellas...como mi mujer lo dijo, si hubiera quedado algo pendiente entre nosotros es conmigo con quien lo tienes que hablar. No permitiré que vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima ni que la mortifiques. Ginevra tiene una tolerancia que yo no, tú y yo nos conocemos, sabes que aunque me cueste el puesto no me detendré para tratarte como lo que eres, una zorra mentirosa, así que tú decides.

La muchacha mira de Ginny a Harry, enfurecida se retira del lugar seguida por sus amigas.

-te lastimaste hermosa?

-no, solo fue el empujón, que vergüenza!, pronto todo el hospital se enterará de esto.

-vergüenza para ella, que lo ocasionó. No te preocupes que la gente sabe quién es quién.

Harry tiene razón, ambas tienen su reputación, así que cuando la muchacha intenta propagar la historia a su modo de lo que pasó en la cafetería, nadie la escucha, al contrario, hasta sus amigas se alejan de ella. Por decisión del médico deja de ser su asistente fija, así que sintiéndose relegada busca empleo en otro hospital y pronto se marcha.

Ginny regresa con el doctor Samuels, pero no para hablar de anticonceptivos. Las noches de pasión se suceden una tras otra, Harry sigue sin comprender que le pasa con su mujer, solo tiene claro que no puede ni quiere estar lejos de ella, así que sin pedir su opinión simplemente se niega a seguir utilizando preservativos. Sabe lo que hace, no es un arranque de pasión. El embarazo no se hace esperar, ella se da cuenta de inmediato, siempre ha sido exacta en sus periodos así que en cuanto se retrasa sabe que es casi seguro que serán padres. Aunque no lo hablaron, desde que él se negó a utilizar protección supo que quería una familia con ella, mas claro no puede ser, y al callar, ella aceptó. Ya tiene la confirmación en su mano, se lo dirá esa noche, está más que feliz.

Harry no le da oportunidad de decirle las novedades, es hasta que están relajados entre las sabanas, después de hacer el amor, que aborda el tema.

-Harry

-mmm?

-no te duermas

-no me estoy durmiendo...se gira de lado para mirarla

-tengo algo que decirte

-si?...distraídamente pasa una mano por sus senos, sus miradas se cruzan, Ginny se pierde por un momento, lo ama tanto, le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

-quieres que te ayude?...pregunta Harry viéndola cálidamente, al ver que no habla

-a qué?...pregunta a su vez confundida

-a decir lo que quieres...responde sonriendo.

-y como lo sabes?

-eres mi mujer...la besa suavemente...y aunque nos falta mucho por recorrer, te conozco...sigue besándola...estos me lo han dicho...presiona uno de sus senos...estás preñada.

-Harry!, desde cuando lo sabes?, porque no dijiste nada?

-hace unos días, tus senos han cambiado, están diferentes y esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, cuanto tienes hermosa?

-casi dos meses

-bien, como dicen por ahí, no hay mejor momento que el presente...sale de la cama y busca en un cajón regresando de inmediato con ella.

- es hora de convertirte en una mujer decente…la mira divertido… no crees?

-de que hablas?

-Ginevra… abre la mano y le muestra un anillo de compromiso…quieres ser mi esposa?

-Harry!...habla emocionada…estás seguro?

-hace tiempo que lo estoy, si esperé es por ti, a que me conocieras un poco más y decidieras si quieres seguir conmigo con todo y que lo gruñón no se me quita.

Ginny lo escucha con los ojos hechos agua, le revuelve el cabello y tomándolo del cuello busca sus labios.

-si Harry, es hora de que me vuelvas decente, quiero ser tu esposa, te amo, no importa que tan gruñón seas.

Se casan un domingo al medio día, en una ceremonia sencilla, bonita y emotiva, acompañados por su familia, Luna con siete meses de embarazo es la madrina de honor y Neville el padrino de Harry. Arthur y Molly no caben de felicidad, parecen pavorreales con la cola esponjada, les dice George. Tanto la boda como la espera del nuevo miembro de la familia tiene a todos contentos, los hermanos no le dan tregua a Ginny embromándola en todo momento.

Pasan por un excelente momento, dos meses más tarde Luna da a luz a un hermoso y saludable varón por lo que no pueden estar más felices.

En el trabajo no dicen nada, no usan sus alianzas en el hospital por temor a perderlas cuando tienen que quitarlas para entrar al quirófano. Aunque Ginny usa los uniformes holgados al ser tan menuda pronto se nota su pancita. Harry la ama cada día más, de pronto la observa sin que ella lo note, su hijo crece dentro de ella y eso le encanta, ya mismo la ve moverse por la cocina caminando como patito preparando la cena. En cierto momento él se preocupa por el tamaño de su hijo, Ginny es pequeña y él grande, se acerca a charlar con el doctor Samuels quien lo tranquiliza.

-tengo todo cubierto Harry no te preocupes, no hay nada que ponga en riesgo la salud del bebé o de Ginny, los dos están muy bien y cuando llegue el momento, si no puede tener un parto natural, no la haré sufrir ni correré riesgos, de inmediato practicaré una cesárea.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola!...este es el final de camino, mi sincero agradecimiento por acompañarme. El siguiente fin de semana iniciamos con "Regresando a ti", espero sea de su agrado. Un beso!

Ginny tiene un embarazo de lo más tranquilo, prácticamente sin ninguna molestia, si no fuera por la panza y los movimientos del bebé, juraría que no está embarazada. Un dolor la despierta en la madrugada, sale de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

-a dónde vas?...pregunta Harry adormilado

-al baño, me duele la panza, creo que la cena no me cayó bien.

-te duele cómo?...Harry se incorpora de inmediato.

-pues solo me duele…responde de pie en la puerta del baño…como un cólico…no bien ha terminado de hablar cuando agua sale por entre sus piernas haciendo un charco en el piso.

-Ha...rry...lo llama asustada, él se pone de pié de un salto.

-no te asustes hermosa...dice mientras la ayuda a sentarse en la cama...es nuestro niño que ya viene, rompió la fuente. Vámonos al hospital, en el camino le hablo a Samuels.

-no, deja me doy una ducha, me visto y limpio esto.

-solo te pondré la bata…la apremia, ya ha terminado de vestirse… vámonos!

-no iré así!, estoy empapada y además no quiero recibir a mi niño sucia.

-por Dios Ginevra! si no estás sucia.

-será rápido!...dice metiéndose al baño, Harry suelta aire, mientras se ducha él limpia o ella no se irá hasta hacerlo.

Cuando Ginny se está vistiendo Harry habla con el ginecólogo y le toma el tiempo de las contracciones.

-Samuels ya va para el hospital, eres primeriza así que tenemos tiempo, pero como ya rompió la fuente hay que estar prevenidos.

Llegan al hospital, instalan a Ginny en una habitación, poco después llega el médico, la revisa y la prepara, mientras Harry llena el papeleo de admisión. Después de que la han preparado Ginny se niega a quedarse en cama, necesita caminar, los dolores son cada vez más fuertes y solo así los aguanta, el ginecólogo y Harry se topan en el pasillo, hablan un poco.

-ya está en labor de parto Harry, solo tenemos que esperar. No te preocupes, todo se ve bien, pero haré una incisión para prevenir un posible desgarre, estás de acuerdo?

-lo que tu consideres, pero no corras ningún riesgo por favor.

-claro que no, tranquilo.

Harry entra en la habitación, ella está caminando, de tanto en tanto se detiene y se sujeta de lo que tiene a la mano, para volver a caminar un poco después.

-le avisé a Neville y a Ron, él le dirá al resto de tus hermanos y a tus papás, cómo vas?

Ginny sigue caminando por la habitación, ahí está otra vez la contracción, se detiene de la pared y saca aire.

-creo que bien…habla ahogada, Harry se enternece al verla, tiene los labios secos.

-puedo hacer algo?

-si...responde tratando de esbozar una sonrisa...tendrías a nuestro hijo por mí?

-no…dice de inmediato… ni aunque pudiera, se ve doloroso yo me encargaré de la parte divertida, te haré a nuestros hijos.

-gallina!...suelta antes de caminar de nuevo

Harry se sienta y la observa, no puede hacer más, ella tiene la expresión serena aunque de tanto en tanto hace un gesto de dolor, la barriga la hace ver más pequeña, de pronto él se inquieta.

-pediste medicina para el dolor?

-si, se supone que el doctor Samuels vendrá con el anestesista…habla jadeando…pero creo que es tarde.

-por qué?, pregunta poniéndose de pié

-el niño empuja demasiado fuerte, me está partiendo la espalda, creo que ya está muy abajo.

En eso entra el doctor con el anestesista y una enfermera.

-vamos a revisarte Ginny, has estado caminando y eso facilita el parto, me parece que estás lista. Si es así, lo siento, ya es tarde para el calmante así que el bebé nacerá a puro valor.

-lo sé...se sube a la cama ayudada por Harry, quien se queda junto a ella.

-estás completa…anuncia el doctor mientras despide al anestesista…es hora de ayudar a tu hijo…Ginny asiente con un gesto.

-por cierto...continúa el médico...afuera están un caballero, una dulce dama y una pandilla comandada por el doctor Longbotom, así que tenemos que darnos prisa o harán temblar el hospital… Harry y Ginny sonríen.

-bueno, aquí vamos, cuando yo te diga, va?

-va,

el médico le pone una mano en la barriga, cuando siente la contracción empieza el trabajo

-ahora Ginny, puja, puja

Ella lo hace, Harry le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la sujeta fuertemente de la mano, el proceso se repite tres veces.

-bien Ginny, vas bien, descansa un poco.

Se deja caer en la cama, Harry la suelta para que descanse, el bebé empuja de nuevo, el dolor de la cadera y la espalda la están matando, su rostro está empapado y los labios cada vez más secos. El le seca el rostro y pasa por sus labios un algodón con agua, de pronto sus miradas se cruzan, Harry está preocupado, Ginny hace un esfuerzo por aguantar el dolor, le guiña un ojo y lo hace sonreír

-porqué tan serio doctor Potter?... habla jadeando

-está asustado...interviene el doctor Samuels ...tranquilo Harry, todo marcha bien, prepárense… Ginny se incorpora sostenida por el brazo de su esposo...aquí vamos de nuevo, puja, puja!...ella lo hace...otra vez Ginny, ya puedo ver la cabeza, así que necesito un pujido realmente fuerte, ahora!...lo hace de nuevo, el dolor es tan intenso que quiere gritar, está ruborizada por el esfuerzo, siente un movimiento rápido y de nuevo la voz del médico…para, para, ya no pujes...Ginny se deja caer en la cama, jalando aire.

-ya está aquí hermosa...Harry está emocionado…ya está aquí!...se escucha un llanto, Ginny siente algo que le aprieta el corazón y rompe a llorar.

-ven aquí Harry... llama el doctor...separa a tu hijo de su madre...él se acerca y de nuevo se escucha la voz del médico...cómo?, a nuestro mejor cirujano le tiembla la mano?... pregunta amablemente, ella se emociona más al oír eso. Harry solo sonríe, corta el cordón.

-aguarda Ginny…pide el médico cuando Ginny se incorpora intentando ver a su hijo… deja que lo limpien, mientras termino contigo.

Pasan solo unos minutos, la enfermera le entrega el niño envuelto a Harry, lo besa y se acerca con Ginny.

-aquí tienes hermosa... dice con voz cortada. Ella mira al niño, le da un beso en la frente y lo aprieta contra su pecho. Su mirada se cruza con la de su esposo, los dos están llorando.

Harry pone una mano sobre la de ella y se inclina hasta juntar sus frentes, se quedan así por un momento, sin decir nada, no es necesario.

-terminamos…anuncia el médico...avisa a tu familia Harry, necesita descansar, le pondré una bolsa de suero y un medicamento, se dormirá rápido y nos tenemos que llevar al bebé.

En cuanto terminan de ordenar la habitación pasa la familia, Ginny solo alcanza a saludar antes de quedarse dormida.


	24. Chapter 24

Apenas terminado el turno Harry se apresura a salir del hospital antes de que se presente una emergencia. Tiene que llegar pronto a casa para ayudar a su esposa con los chicos o el pagará las consecuencias, ya tienen dos hijos varones, muy juntos uno del otro, Ginny dejó el hospital cuando nació el segundo para encargarse de ellos, pero son un torbellino, en ocasiones termina tan cansada que cuando se acuesta no duerme, queda inconsciente y no hay poder humano que la despierte, demás hace días que la nota extraña, como ausente. Llega al departamento, todo está quieto, un poco desanimado ve que en la mesa hay dos tazones sus chicos ya cenaron, le gusta que compartan las comidas pero entiende que ellos son pequeños y se manejan con otros horarios, se acerca al baño, escucha risas ahogadas y la voz tranquila de su esposa tratando de calmarlos, sonríe, se va al dormitorio, se saca la corbata y el saco, sube las mangas y vuelve al baño.

-basta James...dice Ginny con voz cansada...déjame secar a tu hermano.

-hola!...saluda a todos con un beso, James está en la bañera aventando espuma a su madre, que intenta secar al más pequeño.

-saco a James…pregunta sonriendo…o me llevo a Albus?

-llévate a Albus…le entrega al niño… termina de secarlo y ponle su pijama. Lo siento Harry pero ya cenaron, volvieron del parque muertos de hambre.

-no te preocupes hermosa…se apresura y regresa al baño donde Ginny tiene una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con James para sacarlo de la bañera.

-ven acá diablillo! no me agotes a tu madre que después me paso la noche en vela...ríe mientras toma al chiquillo tal cual y se lo lleva a la recamara.

Después de un rato, sale por fin, los niños ya duermen. Ginny le da la espalda poniendo la mesa para cenar, se ha cambiado de ropa y arreglado un poco.

-hola hermosa...la gira tomándola por la cintura…déjame darte un beso como se debe...ella lo abraza y se besan por unos minutos, se sientan a cenar.

-pasa algo?... pregunta tomándola de la mano cuando ve que no prueba bocado.

-no...responde pensativa

-entonces porque no comes?

-no tengo mucha hambre.

Desde hace días Harry tiene miedo de ese momento, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-quieres que te ayude?

-a qué?...pregunta ella

-a decir lo que quieres.

-Harry...lo mira como enojada y le arroja un pedazo de pan.

-la primera vez que te pregunté eso actuaste muy tierna...continúa evadiendo el proyectil...mira lo que has cambiado, ahora me quieres golpear!...se pone de pie echándose a reír antes de que ella le arroje algo en verdad pesado, rodea la mesa y la atrapa entre sus brazos llenándole el rostro de besos...estás preñada hermosa…le aprieta un seno…estos son unos chismosos, de nuevo me lo han dicho.

-ven… continúa Harry… vamos a sentarnos en la sala.

-termina tu cena,

-después…la jala de una mano para que deje la silla…ven.

-cómo te sientes?... habla ya serio cuando están en el sofá.

-bien,

-bien? entonces porque suenas tan triste?, no te ves feliz como con James y Albus

-ay Harry, es que van a ser tres y tan seguidos.

-no quieres tenerlo?

-claro que sí bobo!... responde airada dándole un golpe

-oye!...reclama frotándose

-para que preguntas eso!...tiene el rostro ruborizado y los ojos hechos agua

-que pasa hermosa?...no responde solo agacha la cabeza….porque estás así?

-Ginevra... habla dulcemente tratando de hacer que levante la cara...que tienes?

-estoy avergonzada...dice con voz ahogada

-avergonzada?...suena preocupado...porqué?

-porque apenas me tocas y ya estoy embarazada, no vas a querer estar mas conmigo.

-pero que cosas dices tontita… la abraza fuerte…si desde antes de que hicieramos a James supe que estaria contigo por siempre, me haces mas feliz con cada hijo que tenemos. Yo, que nunca tuve nada, que fui un vagabundo hasta encontrarte, hoy lo tengo todo, tú me lo has dado todo.

-en verdad no te molesta?...le hace una caricia en la mejilla mirándolo con amor.

-esa es mi responsabilidad hermosa y resulté un fraude, si alguien tiene que estar molesta eres tú, lo estás?

-claro que no, te amo.

-me alegra escuchar eso, porque tengo que confesarte que no se me olvida la protección, no la quiero usar, quiero tener contigo todos los hijos que vengan.

-pero no puedo tener un niño tras otro.

-después hablamos de eso...busca sus labios mientras mete las manos por debajo de la blusa…ahora hagamos el amor.

Lanzando un suspiro Ginny se deja querer.


End file.
